Royal Ball
by Oleandra
Summary: Lily and Gajeel received invitation to Shagotte's Ball. Clothes need to be prepared, manners improved, language polished. Will Iron Slayer succeed and what else can he get along the way? Mostly Gajeel, Lily and Levy, but a lot of other Fairies will appear in this story as well. Humor, friendship, a little danger, romance. Picture belongs to Rboz.
1. Task 1: clothes

**Task № 1: clothes**

* * *

"That won't do." Tilting his head Exceed thoroughly scrutinized his Slayer, then scratched his cute round ears and let out exhausted sigh. "Definitely not."

Gajeel said nothing, only glared back. It was fifth attempt, and being not used to such form of activity, he was stiff and tired more that he thought was even possible in such case. But despite these disagreeable sensations Iron Dragon Slayer was trying to be as patient as he can afford. Pantherlily appreciated his efforts, but it still won't do. And the worst was that he had absolutely zero understanding how to set it right.

Shagotte, finally settling in Fiore, was hosting a ball, where Fairy Tail's Exceeds and their Partners were invited, which put Lily in his present predicament – to find decent suit for Gajeel, to make him look presentable.

Task far more difficult that Exceed initially thought.

Iron Dragon Slayer has fine figure, very fine indeed: proportional, beautifully shaped, tall, broad in shoulders and chest, slim lower. It means formal suits must look good on him, right? Wrong! And how it turned out to be so wrong Lily couldn't understand, but Gajeel in this tuxedo looked completely out of the place. And previous 4 suits looked not better!

"Seriously, Gajeel, we need help. I'll call Mira". Lily suppressed another sigh. The dark aura, which Slayer emanated, did nothing to improve his look.

"Fine!" Came response thought greeted teeth.

Slayer knew this invitation and following event was highly important for his Exceed friend, who regarded it as a chance to restore bonds with his race, and Iron Mage was determined to do his best... but now he could dream only of one thing – to get rid of this damn suit, retrieve his usual cool clothes and run elsewhere, preferably to some place where queens, balls and damn fancy suits banished from existence!

Mira came, examined situation and proposed to make amends with tailor's help. It can be easily done – Evergreen was known as skilled in this field and Thunder Legion luckily returned to town couple of days ago and now was occupied mostly relaxing in Guild hall.

"No!" Gajeel roared when Evergreen's name was mentioned. "I don't let this crazy bitch near me. Someone else".

"Hmm…" Mira looked at material, which swelled, crinkled, stretch at one places and were completely loose in others (and somehow all in wrong ones) and muttered "It must be someone really skillful… Oh, I know, Virgo, we'll ask Lucy to let a hand!"

"Bunny Girl?" Gajeel snorted "Doubt she'll want help me".

"She will if you nicely ask".

"Uggr… Lily, you sure it won't be better if I'll dump this stupid ball?"

Exceed frowned disapprovingly.

"I am sure, Gajeel, we discussed this hundreds of times before. Besides Queen specifically mention you in her invitation, as your contribution in Exceed's survival was significant. She wants to meet you, and I certainly won't let you disappoint my Queen!"

"Ugg..."

It certainly wasn't Gajeel's day, but his Cat was worth these tortures, so Iron Mage agreed contacting Lucy, which resulted in invasion of his house by Celestial Wizard, Natsu and his carefree blue cat. He groaned inwardly. Disastrous turn of already horrible events. And his senses mischievously whispered to him that more is coming.

_'Fucking Ball, fucking Queen, fucking Exceeds, oh well, all excluding Lily'._

"So, Gajeel, I assume you have the same problem as Natsu? Clothes for Ball?" Lucy asked while damn Salamander was occupied sniffing his living room. '_What the fuck he was trying to sniff here_?'

"Yes, Lucy, we'll appreciate…" Lily started politely, but was interrupted by:

"Don't compare me WITH HIM!" Both Slayers roared simultaneously and jumped ready to start another fight.

"Stop!" Pantherlily had transformed in his battle form and put himself between them. "We had important task to do. And, Gajeel, I highly doubt that you want your apartment to be destroyed?!"

Gajeel snorted, Natsu started to grin.

"Please, Lucy, can we have your spirit's help? We tried 5 suits, neither was good. I exhausted".

"5? Ha-ha. You're really clumsy, Metal Face, I just tried 2" Natsu really looked smugly.

"Shut up, Fire Dick!"

"What did you just say?"

"I said SHUT THE…

"Enough!" Lily smacked Gajeel on the head, then rubbed his temples. "I definitely will need a long relaxing vacation after this".

Lucy decided that it would be wise to have Slayers occupied, so she quickly got her key and summoned Virgo, who was so eager to please her mistress that she immediately got down to business after having heard only half of explanations. Result was unexpected. For everyone.

In the middle of his living room, surrounded by stunned audience (well, except Virgo, she looked pretty pleased with herself), stood Iron Dragon clad in black narrow leather pants which sited so low on his hips that the turf of black hair was slightly sticking out from them and strange reticulate top with fluffy black feathers attached around arms, which was very short, leaving Gajeel's belly bare. Near him stood Natsu looking much the same with exceptions of color (it was red of course) and feathers – his were at the collar part, framing his neck like flames.

Lucy and Mira instantly turned completely red, both Slayers' bodies were really hot and exposed like that were giving rather strong impression.

Lily lost ability to speak.

"O god!"

"What the HELL!"

"Haha, Natsu, you look so flaaaaamy".

"These pants are too tight on my ass!"

"Well, khe-khe, at least these sit well".

"Virgo!"

"Punishment, Princess?"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Sitting room was in chaos. Amidst the havoc came delicate knock at the door, and Gajeel rushed to open hopping it is someone he can punch and at least partially get rid of his irritation.

What was there about foreboding that things can worsen more?

It was correct, because at Gajeel's threshold stood Levy.

Absolutely stunned by Gajeel's present appearance red-faced Levy whose eyes with unidentified expression had drifted from Iron Dragon Slayer to Lucy, Mira and Natsu behind him than returned back.

"Sorry," she mumbled almost inaudibly, "I probably interrupted something. I won't tell anyone." She hurriedly turned and started to run away.

"Huh?... What?... WHAT?... LILY!"

At this stage Gajeel was already unable to formulate correct request, but Lily understood.

"I'll settle it!" He flew after girl. "And you, meantime, get a normal suit, for all the gods' sake!"

**3 hours later**

Gajeel was lying on his couch with a wet compress on forehead.

House was quite, Salamander and company departed at last. His new official decent and perfectly fitting suit was carefully deposited into wardrobe. Lily returned and now was occupied in kitchen, previously reported to Slayer that he explained everything to Levy and she appeared to believe that Gajeel hadn't a habit for organizing secret perv's meetings at his home.

Not counting throbbing headache all was good. Gajeel started to think he can survive this Ball.

Pantherlily emerged from kitchen, 2 beers at hands. He settled down on couch near Dragon Slayer, took a sip and cleared his throat.

"Well, now when we secured your presentable look, there is another important thing that should be done."

Gajeel had tensed, headache intensified.

"We have to work at your communication skills. There are certain rules. Civilized conversations require…

Iron Dragon Slayer choked on his beer, had a fit of coughing and fell from couch.

"For fuck sake, NO!"


	2. Task 2: face (part 1)

**Task № 2: face**** (****Part 1)**

* * *

"Did you remember, Gajeel?"

"Yeah".

"Then repeat, please!"

"Fuck…"

"Oh, really? Well, then let's rehearse it all over. I will be Queen. So after entering the room you will approach with polite easy smile on your face… this grin looks terrifying… that's not better… that's downright creepy, Gajeel! No!... Close up your lips! Fangs shouldn't be visible! Easy smile. It means your lips stretched just a little, edges of mouth slightly up, eyebrows aren't narrowing … Oh, God! This looks as someone unexpectedly stuck a spear into your ass. No! Both sides simultaneously … No!"

Iron Dragon Slayer stared at Pantherlily with one-sided grin on his face. It looked so mockingly, that Lily strongly suspected his partner was doing it on purpose. Or his face muscles just weren't able to produce anything beside grins, scowls and creepy grimaces. But this can be corrected, right?

They tried to correct it and tried again. Lily used everything he could think of, Gajeel's face made expression absolutely indescribable in decent language, and damn it, Dragon Slayer was trying! Pantherlily felt a fast approaching fit of uncontrollable fury.

"We are going to the Guild!" Exceed announced and Gajeel was happy to oblige. He was extremely fed up with all this ball's preparations and began considering to snatch some urgent mission from job request board and disappear in unknown direction for a couple of weeks.

Leaving his brooding companion to enjoy blissful break at his solitary table, Pantherlily flied to the bar. He needed to consult someone and as Miragane definitely had charming manners, her candidacy was first in his list. So he plopped his ass at bar counter and quickly explain his present difficulties. Help came immediately, but not from Mira. It was Laxus, who spoke first:

"Can strike him with lightning. You know if properly calculated, it can fix muscles in specific position for some time" he offered.

"Oh, I'd like to see that" Natsu eagerly joined. "Let's start!"

"Ehh…" Lily tried to interrupt.

"Metal Face stuck smiling with that creepy grin of his … hmm, safe option to scare off everyone in the Ball." Gray also somehow materialized from nowhere.

"Doesn't matter, let's start!"

"Ehh…"

"Guys, it's too much. Maybe we try enchantment first? What do you think, Lily?"

"Laxus's idea is much more fun!"

"We can vote!"

"Ehh…"

"By the way, where is Gajeel?"

Indeed, Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't at Guild Hall anymore.

When did he leave? Where did he go? It's only 5 days to the Ball!

Pantherlily felt crushing wave of panic.

**Meanwhile somewhere not near the guild**

She was humming softly totally happy to be here in this rich forest paradise.

Soft blanket under her legs, marvelous trees crowns shielding her from already strong sun, a little basket with her favorite snack, warm but not hot air, welcome solitude and book, oh this book, which she had found by mere chance and literally jumped from delight when she realized what exactly she had found.

Her first intention was to show it to Gajeel, but he was busy with exceed's ball preparation and she wasn't able to wait, curiosity and desire to discover more were eating her. So she decided to read it alone and, oh God, it was so captivating.

She was now half way through the book reading almost nonstop, coming in this quite forest's spot 3 day in a row.

Yesterday she even didn't show her nose in the guild, reading till darkness began creeping among trees. Today probably will be the same, Script Mage was completely engrossed. Book information was valuable, she doubted a lot of people possessed knowledge like that. But for her it was even more precious – it contained data which she knew he would be eager to know thus it gave her opportunity to spend some time with him, to get closer. The thought made her happy.

She hadn't heard noise of moving branches, footsteps or sudden pause of breath when the person, who had entered her secluded clearing, spotted her. She only had noticed that she isn't alone now when familiar beige trousers lowered themselves beside her and raising her eyes she saw the ever welcome face of Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel!"


	3. Task 2: face (part 2)

**Task 2: face**** (****Part 2)**

* * *

It was so pleasant to hear how she pronounced his name.

She sounded so joyful as meeting him was best thing in the world. Which cannot be truth, but Dragon Slayer quickly decided that whatever reason was behind her joy he didn't care. It was too pleasant, too enticing to be greeted this way. It was a couple of months since this unexpected nice change in her attitude took place, at first it confused him but he promptly got used to it and began to feel greedy.

And that's why after noticing her he didn't turn and go away in search of some non-occupied place as he would usually do. On the contrary, after brief pause his legs carried him to the blanket, on which she was sitting.

It would be refreshing to spend time with her, especially after dealing with obsessed Lily, morons guild mates and this entire fucking ball's lunacy.

As awkward and unsocial as he was around people, he was drawn to quite cheerful Script Mage. Maybe because he was able to relax near her – still mostly foreign concept for him and therefore very welcome.

"Why here all alone? You all right, Shorty?"

Intense look of bloody eyes can be regarded as intimidating, but Levy found out some time ago that it gave her a very different sensation.

She answered with a smile: "Just wanted quiet place to study this book. And it's so relaxing here".

"Yeah," Gajeel lowered his body, lying on his back. "Mind if I'll stay a little? Fucking cat makes me insane with this damp ball stuff. I'll murder someone I swear".

Levy giggled.

"Of course" _it was much more than of course for her._ "But I thought you made a good progress. Did something happen?"

He snorted: "Paranoid cat gets problems with my face. Can't smile the way to satisfy his fucking tastes".

Gajeel groaned remembering facial exercises Lily made him to do. His jaws can easily crash metal for fuck sake they are not designed to repeat stupid words or to fold into straw making him look like loony fish. Then his thoughts suddenly took other direction.

"Why did you come the other day?"

Levy slightly blushed as image of half-naked Gajeel in a very frivolous outfit appeared before her eyes.

"I wanted to show you this book. I found it during Shadow Gear last mission."

She pointed at tome which was lying on her legs. Very old worn looking book with dark stained cover. There were paintings at it, some big figures, which were impossible to identify now, probably, large animals and strange silver letters in language he couldn't understand. He gave girl a questioning look. She smiled gently in return.

"It written in old fiorian, people stopped to use it about 3 hundreds years ago. The title says "The power of mightiest. Chronicle of stone, diamond and iron dragons."

"Wh…at…?"

He stammered but in 2 seconds his voice died altogether. Levy opened the book about the middle and was showing him a picture now. "It's him, right?"

_Oh. Holly. Crap. It fucking is!_ _But how, god dammit_?

On the page in all his shining powerful glory was imprinted a very precisely drawn image of Metalicana.

And, it seems, that his clever fierce eyes were looking straight at Gajeel's face.

Seeing his reaction Levy handed the book to him. He took it automatically, not noticing that Levy's hand ended up in his.

"Here, take a closer look. There are a few more full size pictures of him, a lot of sketches and information: history, youth, extent of iron dragon's powers, description of battles and of all amazing things Metallicana and his kind were able to do. I can read it to you, if you want." She offered softly. Gajeel could only manage to nod, starring at book in complete shock. Never in his life he felt so astonished, touched and grateful.

Neither of them could tell how many hours passed since they together have been sitting here. Levy's head was lying on Gajeel's shoulder, book stationed on their legs in a way both can see the contents of it. She read slowly, softly, giving him time to process information, making pauses when she sensed he needs it.

Forest around them long ago became dark. At some point Levy unconsciously created a light spell and they continued their pleasant time. She already felt tired but didn't want it to end and Gajeel looked like he forgot who he was, where he was, lost in the wonderful mix of his own memories and book's information. He was with Metalicana again, discovering things his dragon didn't tell him himself. And Levy was near, somehow it make everything even better.

Her head leaned lower on his shoulder and as pause lingered he understood she had fallen asleep. Tearing his eyes from book he realized with a start that it was dumb late, probably they spend here much more than few hours. He carefully removed book from her grasp, stuffed it and her other belongings to her bag, threw it on his back and gently picked her up. She didn't wake up, only buried her nose in his chest and happily murmured something.

He quietly opened door to his house, holding Levy gently, taking care not to disturb her sleep. First thing which he saw in dim lighted room was fierce looking Lily, who obviously intended to give him a hell time earful but was forced to freeze with open mouth.

Gajeel made a "shhhh face" to him and headed to his bedroom, where he placed Levy in his bed, covered with blanket and watched for a few minutes how she wrapped her arms around his pillow, apparently found it good enough to snuggle and with a contented smile sank into deep sleep.

Oh, how he was tempted to settle near her. But behind the door was waiting bewildered Exceed and Dragon Slayer sighed and quitted the room.

"We were reading," he informed Pantherlily, who still stood at the same place with the same expression on his face. "About dragons and stuff".

Lily remained silent and Gajeel's mind drifted few hours back. He heard her voice, was enveloped in her scent, felt pleasant tingling, where they had touched. He startled when Lily's squeak pulled him out these sweet memories.

"Yes, that's it, exactly what we need! Oh, I knew you are able to do it, Gajeel!"

"Huh?"

"Your smile. You just smiled in absolutely perfect way. Light, tender, without these cocky or frowning tendencies of yours. Now repeat!"

Dragon Slayer just blinked stupidly:

"Huh?"

* * *

**A/n: **Yeah, Gajeel is surely on a right way. But will it be enough for Lily? Nope. )) So which part of Slayer's personality has to be improved next? Well, we'll see. :)


	4. Task 3: legs (part 1)

**Task 3: legs (Part 1)**

* * *

"Quit this shit, god dammit! You'll wake her!" Gajeel hissed irritatedly after Lily had hit him one more time.

"Oh, so it's now my fault?" Pantherlily menacingly inquired and attempted to hit Gajeel again. Iron Dragon Slayer dodged, threw his transformed fist at exceed's jaw, which made Lily jump several meters backwards, then launch himself at him. Through blow exchange wasn't by no means gentle, both tried to be as discreet, as possible, mindful of still sleeping girl behind the wall.

You may wonder what they were doing. Oh, diligent Exceed, keeping in mind that there are just a few days left before scheduled grand event, intended to proceed to another stage of preparation, since they still have few things to work on. But of course with dense Gajeel all went wrong.

Morning started rather energetically for small black cat. He was up early, eager and full of resolute. So he went straight to the sitting room, pulled his Dragon Slayer off the couch and dragged him to the backyard of their small house short after sunrise claiming that he needs to make sure Gajeel knew how to stand and move in presence of Royalty.

Iron Mage abruptly torn out from a rather pleasant sleep wasn't in indulging mood.

He stood there in his usual stance: legs wide, arms crossed on the chest, studded brows screwed in frown above fiercely glaring eyes, head and shoulders adorned by over disheveled mane – _perfect picture of honorable guest at royal rank event, my ass_ – and stubbornly refused to make amends. Lily silently glared, Gajeel glared back. Then first angry growls and exclamations in low voices had flown, which eventually led to insults and hits.

**At the same time in Gajeel's bedroom**

Levy was slowly waking up to the most intoxicating sensation ever – his wonderful iron scent. She still was lying with closed eyes, unaware of her surroundings, enjoying how his smell enveloped her whole being. It feels like she was in his arms, perfectly comfortable and warm, sensation so pleasurable that she absolutely didn't want to move. Ever.

Bliss continued for a couple of minutes, while some strange bustle noise was growing in a small distance from her, outside whatever place she was in, until suddenly loud crack was heard followed by thunderous crash. She jerked, eyes flew open immediately, staring in shock at a pile of broken bricks and pieces of plaster, which, as she assumed, used to be a house wall.

Through sagging specks of dust Gajeel's, Lily's and Elfman's faces were peeking. Then Natsu's vertex plopped from under the debris and he inquired:

"Hey, Metal Head, what Levy doing in your bed?"


	5. Task 3: legs (part 2)

**Task 3: legs (Part 2)**

* * *

"What…" The girl tried to formulate a question in shaking voice.

She was clearly frightened but otherwise seemed unhurt, chunks of destroyed wall did not reach her.

This was an immense relief for Gajeel, who now was happy, furious and confused at the same time. Pushing all these extremely unsettling emotions aside he concentrated on task at hand. Several of them, actually:

1\. Check and remove Levy from his messed up room.

2\. Make sure his cat is all right.

3\. Find his guitar and Shorty's book and if either damaged, hammer a several iron nails in Salamander's empty head.

4\. Fix this mess, (_how, god dammit, this fire freak manages to destroy such amount of things all the time_?).

5\. KILL idiot in a very very very painful way.

'Yeah, that's the plan. Now execution.' Gajeel pondered, quickly making his way inside, past dusty Salamander who just extracted himself from pile of bricks. Then the last insult of Fire Dragon Slayer plopped in his mind.

'Asshole wants to know what Shorty was doing in my bed, huh?'

"Oh, I'll tell you what people usually doing in beds! They are sleeping, fucking brainless imbecile!"

Massive iron fist heavily lowered on top of Natsu's head, Gajeel jumped through fallen Fire Slayer and rushed to Levy.

He'll tear Salamander to shreds later. Main priority first. Shorty!

**Little time ago in the backyard when the wall was still in its place**

"It's you… you, who complicate it" Pantherlily huffed.

The brawl became pretty intense while ago, both of them received several rather hard hits, but either wasn't going to back up.

"Just few steps, you usually too fast with your strides, decent stand stance, that's means legs aren't so wide…" Lily almost missed another punch thrown his way.

"So now you unsatisfied with my strides, huh? And how should I move: slow, smooth like some shitty pansy freak?" Gajeel growled between hits. "Who do you think I am? Fucking ballerina?"

"You got it wrong…"

Gajeel was so pissed that Lily really had hard time to dodge his attacks. And he evidently didn't hear single word of what Lily was trying to explain.

"I'll walk as I like! I'll stand as I like. You got that? Not? I'm fucking not care, Lily!"

And as Slayer finally cut distance and they started close fight with their bare hands, two more Fairy Tail mages somehow appeared, and, as was customary in this wonderful, noisy and crazy guild, instantly joined, fueled by desire to participate in some fun.

Gajeel and Lily were so engrossed that they only noticed addition to their company when ungodly weight of Elfman was literally dropped on their heads. Next the fireball came, caused a little explosion in the middle of their fighting mass.

Gajeel opened his mouth to activate his iron dragon roar, but remembered about Levy and rushed toward pyromaniac hopping to stop him without more deafening noise. Futile hope, of course, cause if Natsu was in fight he was in it until everything reachable was sufficiently broken.

Iron Dragon Slayer watched in silent horror as flaming like huge fireball Salamander had aimed at Lily, missed and hit Elfman instead, sending their joined massive form straight into house wall.

Impact.

Crash.

Cloud of dust.

Shriek.

Frightened face of Levy.

Minus one bedroom's wall.

And after all this mess this fire asshole has a nerve to inquire what Levy was doing in his place?

Wait a minute…

He didn't use word "place", he used instead…

Was he implying…?

Oh…

Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

Scared Levy, damaged his house and now this? He is going to pay!


	6. Task 3: legs (part 3)

**Task 3: legs (Part 3)**

* * *

If Erza didn't happen to come by, Gajeel for sure became homeless one more time and probably missed this so important for his Exceed Ball.

Elfman dropped a remark that it's manly to take care of a girl. Natsu added that it's good that Gajeel turned soft and things hellishly escalate.

"Soft, huh? I'll show you soft, damn fire dolt!"

And without further proceedings Dragon Slayers launched a fierce battle, which caused everything around to smoke, crackle and shake.

But Erza did happen to come by (_what she was doing at this neighborhood – someone able to tell?_) and now she was holding still heated Natsu in her relaxed death grip, while Lily and Levy tried to calm another Dragon Slayer a bit, although without much success.

They both hugged him tightly and due to fight's activities Gajeel already was without his shirt. He quickly changed his battlefield anger to other fervent emotion. Does it mean he calmed down? Not!

As Lily moved away to Erza to discuss how to mend matters between two stubborn Slayers peacefully, which means with as little destruction as possible, Levy gingerly tear herself from Gajeel as well. She was blushing and looking at him with embarrassed but shining with happiness eyes.

And there was this pleasant and confusing feeling again, both inside and on his covered with gooseflesh skin. And his greediness also manifested itself _–_ he needed more attention from her!

As sensing his need she reached for his hands and took them slowly, gently, giving him time to withdraw.

"You all right?" She quietly asked him.

"Yeah." Came equally quietly response.

'_Maybe Salamander's foolishness isn't this bad if it lead to such things_?'

"I'd tell you he is still ugly looking but inside now all nice and soft!" Natsu yelled from side trying to escape Erza's hold.

'_Isn't this bad, huh? Fucking hell! I hate this guy_!'

"Gajeel," Levy gave his hands a gentle squeeze and released him. "Natsu always was like this. He is like his element – uncontrollable, passionate, a little wild. Well, not a little, but usually he means well. Just doesn't feel boundaries and doesn't know when to stop. Don't hold a grudge for him. Please."

What can he tell? Surely the guy was excessively dumb and deserve messy death, but when Shorty was looking and asking him like that…

Hell, probably Salamander was right, he became soft. Selectively soft! Yeah, that's all right. He can have soft spots. One or two. For his cat and … her.

Gajeel awkwardly averted his eyes, his destroyed house instantly came into view. It looked worse after their fight, well shit, if he doesn't want sleep outdoors tonight, it's time to start redo.

As Iron Dragon Slayer set to work, he amazedly discovered that the whole gang joined him.

When they discussed what would be better for whom to do, Salamander's blue cat materialized somehow. Short after Lucy emerged, then perverted Ice Stripper with Juvia attached to him showed up (_who the hell informed them all where he lives?)_, then he saw Dragon Kid and Mirajane (_is there attracting spell around his house or something_?)

With such quantity of skilled hands work went fast. In a couple of hours the wall was restored, debris removed and his partly broken belongings fixed and good as new.

By middle of the day whole company was laying at their backs, forming circle in Gajeel's backyard, covered in plaster, tired but chatting joyfully, all in a cheerful mood.

Even Iron Dragon Slayer looked composed, through mostly silent with a light (Lily would define it as easy) smile on his face.

Maybe because small fingers of blue haired script mage at this moment were brushing his. Subtle touch, feather light, but it was soothing and intimate, their hands buried in grass, so no one had a chance to see. Strangely pleasant feeling filled his mind, pushing all previous vengeful plans and murderous intentions far, far away.

"So," Tranquility was interrupted when one of latecomers decided to inquire "What happened here at the first place?"

Gajeel instantly became tense.

"Oh!" Of course, Pantherlily was eager to relate. "I and Gajeel were occupied making preparations for the Ball. His strides too wide, feet planted too far from each other when he stands still, so we…"

"I swear, cat…" Iron Dragon Slayer felt fresh wave of rage.

"You too thought about it?" Lucy interrupted. "I tried to plant this necessity in Natsu's head!"

"Did you succeed?" Lily distinctly sounded hopeful to hear something like "Of course, not!" He already assumed that Natsu probably wasn't easier to deal with, but still wanted to obtain confirmation that he is not the only person in this world stuck with dense dragon slayer.

He got his wish.

Lucy let a heavy sigh: "I did not!"

"There is nothing wrong with me, Luce!"

Gajeel barked with laughter, but stopped abruptly as Erza in one swift motion jumped to her feet.

"Since you are both here now, it can be settled easy and fast." She switched in her deadly commanded mode and grabbed both Slayers by their dirty shirts.

"Stand up!"

She tugged them.

_Fuck, the woman is strong_!

"Faster!"

_How's he already on his feet_?

"I said both!"

Ups, Natsu received another heavy smack.

_Gihihi, that's good_.

"Stay still!"

_Ok, we stand. Now what?_

"Stand here!"

She outlined 2 narrow circles with her sword.

_Oh, fuck!_

"Right here!"

_Not enough space_!

"Let's start!"

_Fuuuuuccckk_!

Luckily for Slayers all company decided to participate, so instead of usual Erza's inhumane exercises it rather turned to be fun. Lucy, being experienced in official meetings and balls, had showed them how to move, bow, turn, then all tried to repeat.

It was actually merry-making sight and Pantherlily personally was in heaven, observing how gracefully Gajeel can move when he puts effort.

As for Iron mage he also was glad. It was much better that Lily's bossing directives, he felt as he belongs to Fairy Tail, participating in joint fun activities with the others, and Shorty's hands from time to time brushed his body as they moved around each other, trying to imitate right motions and gestures.

And they are still have the book to read, so it will be more interaction and contact.

He really was looking forward to it.


	7. Task 4: hands (Part 1)

**Task 4: hands (Part 1)**

* * *

"Take them off!"

"No!"

"I said take them off!"

"NO!"

"Hey, little black guy!" Another voice joined Gajeel and Pantherlily heated conversation. "Why are you trying to make Metal Head take his pants off?"

"What?"

All present mages in the Hall – almost whole pack of Fairy Tail – gasped simultaneously and majority started to back up gingerly from table were Gajeel and his cat were sitting. Both now with sagging jaws, completely in shock, but thank God, still fully clothed.

Gajeel stared at Natsu, unable even to advise him in not so gentle terms to go somewhere far away with his idiotic suggestions. Pantherlily choked and it was the only sound in moments ago excessively noisy Guild Hall.

"Is it for mocking Gray?" Natsy cheerfully continued. "Then I am in!"

And he proceeded to undo his pants.


	8. Task 4: hands (Part 2)

**Task 4: hands (Part 2)**

* * *

Time stopped.

At least Gajeel felt so when he watched Salamander's unasked striptease.

The belt was completely loose and no one came to stop him. Where the hell is Bunny Girl? Erza? Anyone? Someone stop him! It is enough to see Ice Stripper's bare ass almost every day. And Salamander presently was standing with his front to him. Just several meters between them. Someone STOP HIM FOR FUCK SAKE!

Natsu's trousers slipped a few inches down his hips and Gajeel started to close his eyes.

In dead silent hall the crack of opening door was heard and his peripheral view detected some movement alongside Salamander's stripping form.

2 girls walked in – 2 Fairy Tail's most books obsessed girls – so captured with their conversation that blind and deaf to everything else. And Natsu stood exactly in the center of path between tables. There was neither time nor effective measures to warn them. Of course they bumped into him.

Collision caused Natsu's pants fall to the floor. And there were no underpants. What happened to his underwear, god dammit?

Levy found herself falling on her ass after bumping in someone at guild hall. Rather usual occurrence for her due to her 'noise at book' habit. But this one was sure way different from all such previous occasions. After rising her eyes she saw other ass, and bare one too, swaying away right above her, threatening to fall on her face. She shrieked, but before encounter could take place, large rough arms scooped her and rescued from probably the most embarrassing situation in her life.

"Salamander!" Gajeel roared, still pressing tiny girl protectively to his chest "Keep your ass away from my g… guildmates!" '_What the fuck I just almost said_?' "And cover yourself for fuck sake, you are fucking bare!"

"What are you taking about, Scrap Tin?" Fire Mage sounded indignant: "I don't go nude!"

"Look down, idiot!"

Natsu did looked down and turned red.

"Where are my underpants?"

"Natsuuuuu!" Happy's high-pitched voice cut through the air, in the next moment said cat burst through door with a peace of colored clothing in his paw. "You forgot to wear your boxers today."

"Oh god!" Levy mumbled and buried her face deeper in Gajeel's chest.

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

Lucy, silent during whole interaction, tried to start breathing again, choked and was seized by a violent coughing. She walked at Levi's left which saved her from fully colliding with Natsu, but caused to stop abruptly very closely to him. She lost her balance and grabbed something to prevent herself from falling. And this something happened to be top of his left thigh. А little to the right and it will be his … Sweet gods! All red and coughing, she rushed somewhere to the back of guild hall.

Natsu, grabbing his still dropped pants with one hand, rushed after her, bare assed and shouting something. Behind him flied Happy, yelling to Fire Slayer to put his boxers on.

Pantherlily swallowed, turned to his Dragon Slayer, lifted his small right paw and solemnly placed it above his heart.

"Ok, Gajeel, it's official. I am glad that I am YOUR cat!"

"Gihihi, damn straight, Lily, you should…"

"Leeeeevvvvyyyyyyy!"

His little triumphant speech was interrupted by Jet, who suddenly jumped on them, clutched at Levy and feelingly tried to check her over. "You okey, Levy? These perverts didn't do anything to you, right?"

"Grrr," Gajeel growled, tightening his arms around her even more.

If he wasn't so busy glaring at Jet, he would notice that Script Mage in his arms showed no desire to change her present position as well.

"Pervert!" It took Droy some time (he is rather round and move slower now, you know), but he joined them at last. He glared, actually glared at Gajeel. "Why did you force Natsu to take of his pants? What dirty intensions did you have, huh?"

"W…what?" Levy's big eyes were now directed at Gajeel's face, their expression between disbelief and confusion. But it lasted only a second, than anger flashed in her sight, and before Dragon Slayer managed to open his mouth she quickly spun around and scolded Droy: "How can you say such things? I am sure he didn't do that! Apologize to Gajeel!"

"But, Levy…"

"Apologize!"

She hit the floor with her foot, placed her arms on her hips, frowned and stared expectantly at both men. They looked shocked. And truthfully Lily and all mages within earshot were too, but no one was as bewildered as Iron Slayer.

No one ever took his side, believing at him without questions or doubts about veracity of accusations. She was like pipsqueak in front of his tall broad frame, standing here, reprimanding her beloved teammates on his behalf. Gajeel realized with a start that a wide idiotic smile was now plastered on his face and quickly concentrated to return his usual intimidating expression.

As Jet and Droy remained silent she uttered fierce "I so disappointed with you!", grabbed Gajeel's hand and dragged him out of the guild, leaving her boys alongside with dozen other Fairy Tail mages stunned and speechless.

She stopped a short distance from the guild, let go of his hand and Gajeel spotted gleams of tears in her eyes.

"Shorty, what's wrong?"

She averted her eyes.

"I feel so childish acting like I did back at the guild. You probably think it's ridiculous and stupid."

"Hell, no! Don't say such shit! Fuck, you know, no one ever did something like that for me! I mean no one believed that all shit that happened didn't happen because of me." He hesitated but decided to tell her the truth. "It feels good to have someone on my side."

Her eyes widened then light flashed so breathtakingly in them. She lowered her look, it felt on her handbag and she eagerly ducked inside, pulling out dragon's book.

"The guild is a little crazy today, well, crazier than usual." She giggled. "We may go somewhere else and resume our reading, if you want." She tried hard to remove hopeful notes from her voice.

"Yeah, why not, have nothing better to do." He tried hard not to show how happy her suggestion made him.

**Meantime in the guild**

"Where? Is? Him?" Erza sharply demanded, successfully turning Lily, Jet and Droy gazes toward herself. All three still glued to place where Levy and Gajeel left them, staring after retreating comrades.

"Is it true…" She panted hard, trying to compose herself, behind her stood rather scared looking Lucy; Natsu nowhere to be seen. "That Gajeel started all this commotion?" Re-equip mage looked furious to the limit, but been in charge due to Makarov temporary absence struggled to keep her composure and investigate things before making judgment and killing (meaning punishing) everyone involved.

"Actually no, Gajeel has nothing to do with Natsu's… kxm… display" Pantherlily stated firmly. Even current small size doesn't hinder him to look empowered and convincing. "It's actually unlucky occurrence. We talked with Gajeel or, should I say, argued, Natsu overheard it and misunderstood. The subject of our dispute was Gajeel's gloves. I insisted he should take them off, as they are not matching with suit he got for Ball. But he has a thing for them, he even sleeps in them!" Lily made a face. "And he downright refused. That was the point where Natsu appeared. I apologize, Erza, but I was too stunned to stop him. And I believe Gajeel was in the same state."

"Xm" Erza produced unidentified noise, grabbed Lucy and stormed somewhere. Lily felt like he didn't want to be in Natsu's shoes now. Or, and he couldn't restrain himself from chuckling at the thought, in Natsu's pants. He hoped, he put them on by now.

**In Gajeel and Levy secluded reading place**

"What do you mean his kind could once fluidize their bodies?"

He stared incredulously at book's page, where some Iron Dragon's head was protruded from a puddle of silvery looking liquid. It is iron, for crying fucking loud, it's supposed to be solid, adamantine, really strong. Puddle of liquid? Fucking puddle?

"Well," Levy's index finger tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully, information also mildly spoken unexpected for her. "The book states it, so they probably had some technique, knew secret but later lost it somehow. It should be very high temperature or specifically organized conditions. Natsu's fire is hotter than ordinary, but I never saw that your scales were affected by it."

"Gihi, you right. Through I think this skill may be useful in battles. Can serve as a distracting trick. Like when someone tries to catch and hold me, I switch to a liquid state, twine them around then…"

By this point Levy wasn't breathing, her face impossibly red. Caught in his fantasy Gajeel didn't notice that he subconsciously began to accompany his words with corresponding movements – his palms slid all the way along her legs, wrap around her butt and thighs and now were nestling her waist, intending to move further.

"Ga… Gajeel!" The girl managed to whisper, although she didn't make even slightest attempt to move his hands away.

Pulled out of his day-dream, Gajeel realized position they now were in, lifted his palms a little to settle them on her back and instead of removing himself, like she had expected, leaned in. Red eyes looked in brown – searching, awaiting her reaction. She didn't move away, didn't scream, didn't protest. He couldn't fight his urge, so he neared and placed his lips on hers.

**A little later**

He walked her home holding her hand. He said nothing, didn't clarify his actions in the forest at all and Levy spend all their long silent walk thinking and over thinking it again and again.

Did it mean they are together now or he has feelings for her?

Was he just caught in the moment?

Maybe he likes such activities and would act the same with any other girl? She knew some guys do.

Or maybe he didn't want to push her away?

She forcefully cut off this endless train of questions. None of them really mattered right now, because SHE wanted it, enjoyed it and will treasure it whatever reasons he hid behind it.

So when they stopped before Fairy Dorm's door, she leaned toward him, rose at her tip-top and stretched as much as she could to lightly brush his lips with her own. When she pulled away he reached for her. One arm wrapped around her back, other cupped her cheek and his husky voice whispered while gently pulling her closer:

"More!"


	9. Task 5: helping friend (Part 1)

**A/n** THANKS, Mechine! Your support is special for me.

Guest, thanks for correction.

* * *

**Task 5: helping friend (Part 1)**

"You did what?" Lily asked incredulously, his glass of kiwi juice paused halfway to his mouth. Exceed eyed Gajeel with disbelieving look, unsure if he had heard his partner right. Gajeel was occupied chewing on iron gears, piles of which were now accurately placed along the far end of their dining table and didn't bothered to swallow before talking. So his speech was a little indistinct right now.

"Invited her to come with me." Slayer repeated, face emotionless as a stone.

"Gajeel," '_Patience, Lily, patience_' Exceed remained himself. The man's lack of manners was astonishing, he didn't know the simplest things. "You can't invite people to events where you had been invited to. This is improper."

"Why?"

It wasn't a mockery, he really didn't understand.

'_Patience!'_

"Because you are guest yourself. Guests aren't supposed to choose who should or should come to the event. It's privilege of the host."

Iron Mage just shrugged.

"Stupid rule. Won't be harm to change it. Shorty's small, so she won't take a lot of room or food, besides she knew tons of facts about this land: history, culture, tradition and such shit. I'm sure your Queen will be glad to talk about all this with her."

He stated it as if all this was settled and resumed his chewing. Lily opened his mouth and silently closed it. He knew that it was pointless to reason with Gajeel on basis of decorum requirements, so he decided to approach from other side.

"Do you understand that such invitation may lead to some consequences?" Black cat cautiously began. "Levy may have some ideas or… expectations, like viewing you as her date and expect appropriate behavior from you."

Gajeel's cheekbones turned a little red and Lily quickly added. "It's understandable that you didn't think about it. Don't worry, I convey your apologies and no harm will be done."

Exceed made a move to go, but Gajeel's hand stopped him.

"No, I…I want…be. I thought… opportunity… she'll see me… different… not as usually at guild… mean only fighting… something other… I want her to see… I can be… different … she…"

Lily understood his partner. After making decision to establish a team with him, former commander actually made efforts to get to know person with whom he from now on was going to work and live. It wasn't fast or easy, because Gajeel was especially good at creating unreadable faces and hiding his emotions, even those that did not need to be hidden at all.

But Lily was observant, persistent and liked to solve mysteries, combination that guaranteed him success, and by present time he was able to see most things which Gajeel tried to hide under his cold and reserved attitude. Otherwise there were no chances he would decipher man's current rumblings. But as it stood black cat easily comprehend what Gajeel was trying to explain, which means he had to make a choice:

\- disregard his own and general decorum rules and help his friend

or

\- insist of keeping propriety, pretending to be insensible and deaf.

Not easy choice as he also had a person whom he wanted to impress. And that person, due to her rank, would hardly ignore such waywardness and violation of etiquette rules.

One look at his partner though and Exceed's mind was settled. He was older, more experienced and, the most important, he loved his arrogant rough friend. And he knew, oh, he knew very well what's going on in Gajeel's heart now, it was so obvious.

Lily smiled softly: "You really like her, right?"

**Little later in the guild**

"Luce, Luce, what I just heard!"

Lucy let out long groan, she still felt exhausted and cann't look at her teammate without having some rather disturbing thoughts.

"Please, Natsu, I had enough yesterday."

"It's not about my pants."

'_Gods_!'

"Listen, it's about Metal Face! So ridiculous, you'd never guess!"

"All right, Natsu, just tell already!"

"I just overheard his talk with Lily!"

"AGAIN?"

"Yeah!"

'_Oh, Gods! Oh, Gods! Oh, Gods_!'

"Funniest thing I ever heard. Just imagine, Rusty Brain said that he likes Levy! I heard how he said that he likes her!"

"What?"

"WHAT?"

Lucy's rather timid whoop was matched by much louder one, uttered by Fairy Tail Speed Mage. Neither of them noticed when he had arrived, but now he was standing near their table and gaping, eyes directed at Fire Slayer and filled with indignation, jealousy and anger.

"You heard correct? There is no mistake, Natsu?"

"Cause not, Jet, did you forget Dragon Slayers have super senses? Such absurdity, right? Want to see Levy's face when I'll tell her this!"

"No, Natsu!" Jet quickly interfered: "Don't tell her!"

"Why?"

"She might be scared. Or offended. Or…"

Jet's mind wasn't as quick as his legs, unfortunately, and Natsu burst into laughing.

"Common, man, Levy spent more time with Metal Face that anyone else in the guild. She is very kind to him and that's why it's so funny! Scared? Pffff"

"Embarrassed!" Jet at last picked up right word "She will be embarrassed."

"So what? Still great fun!"

Speed Mage cursed inwardly, when Natsu settled his mind on something, the task of dissuading him required much more creativity than Jet possessed. But he had to prevent it, he had to protect his Levy from this iron jerk!

'_Oh_' idea struck his mind, he turned and left the guild at his full speed.


	10. Task 5: helping friend (Part 2)

**Task 5: helping friend (Part 2)**

* * *

"Name?"

"Pantherlily"

"Occupation?"

"Fairy Tail mage"

"Purpose of the visit?"

"Personal business"

"Her Majesty is busy!"

"You serious?"

It was unbelievable. 4 hours! 5 tours of formal answer/questions, 5 different rooms and still no access to Shagotte. Was it always so difficult? Or this 'warm hospitable' welcome was reserved specially for him?

Lily thoughtfully viewed livery-clad fat tabby exceed, who blocked the entrance. Being in his smaller form, they were about same height, but butler had a distinctly haughty look that was getting on Lily's nerves. After finishing scrabbling his answers butler straightened or rather attempted to do so and put on a supercilious face.

Pantherlily felt an urge to correct his facial expression a little, but pushed it away. He wanted to regain Shagotte's trust, to restore his position in her eyes, if he needs to endure these ridiculous bureaucracy precautions for that, he'll do it. So he decided to sit and wait patiently. And he did it for another half hour till butler announced with barely suppressed evil smile:

"Visitor's hours soon will be over."

Lily clenched his teeth. It may be Gajeel's influence, but urge to punch this brazenly smiling face became almost unbearable. He tried to be polite and reasonable one more time.

"My business won't take a lot of Queen's time and it is really important. Please, tell Shagotte, that I am here."

Butler's eyebrow arched artistically and he asked in unpleasantly sweet tone:

"Who?"

"Shagotte, Queen of Exalia!"

Lily's patience was running thin. Yes, he was a former outcast, banished from his native land for almost 20 years, but after the war with Faust the reason of his exile was officially declared unfair and canceled. So why this fat striped exceed, who looks like a sack tucked into too narrow mantle treated him (HIM!) like that, huh? Great, his inner voice started sounding in typically Gajeel way. Apparently Slayer's harsh manners influenced him more than he thought.

"Her Majesty," the courtier began solemnly "Due to her strictly limited quantity of time, can't pay attention to all minor matters. Her Majesty…" And as if Lily was deaf or didn't catch the hint for the first time he repeated with pressure "Her Majesty grants an audience only to respected and respectable exceeds. And you…"

Butler made long meaningful pause scornfully looking at little black cat from head to toe.

"Oh yeah?" Former Commander had enough. He transformed in a flash and huge black muscled form was hanging over the suddenly cringed butler.

"Do I look enough respected and respectable now?"

"Zdd.. tt…gr…"

"I'll take it as a yes. Now, please, tell Shagotte, the Queen of Exalia, that Pantherlily is here and humbly requests an audience with her."

Butler, bouncing and uttering thin noises, disappeared behind the door. Lily had reached for his sword. He doubted he'll see Queen next time when the door will open, most likely there will be bunch of royal guards.

Such turn of events upset him, but really what else could he do? Come back home 'empty-handed', spending half the day waiting, was out of the question, he didn't want to disappoint Gajeel. And this butler attitude was outrageous. Swallow such insolence? No fuckin... '_really? REALLY_?' way!

He heard footsteps and took a fighting stance. Door opened and slightly flushed face of Shagotte appeared before his surprised eyes.

"Lily!" She looked and sounded glad to see him, then she noticed the sword.

"Something happened here?"

Black Exceed quickly hid his weapon and was about to answer, when door swung open again and at least dozen of guards with raised spears burst into the room. They saw Queen, froze for the second than rushed to circle her, at the same time shouting orders to Pantherlily do not come closer. He didn't move a finger, waiting amusedly for further developments.

Shagotte, astonished and confused, had looked at guards, then at Lily and frowned.

"What is going on here?" She demanded imperiously.

"Your Majesty," familiar butler emerged behind the soldiers "your Palace was attacked by this dangerous individual. This ruffian at first attempted to mislead your subjects by taking small trivial form, but then he revealed his true intentions. Don't worry, we'll not allow him to harm Your Majesty! He'll be thrown in jail! Arrest him!"

"Stop this instant!"

Queen pushed through soldiers and took Lily's hand so fast that no one had time to react. She turned to Lily then, who still stood motionlessly, partly due to the bewilderment, partly because of warm feeling which was slowly spread from his hand. "Please, accept my apologies. Many of my people still didn't know you. I'll take precaution to correct it right now."

She faced soldiers still holding Lily's hand.

"This is Pantherlily. I owed him my life. He helped all our race during the war in Edolas, we had a chance to survive and live peacefully here because of him and his friends. He is granted free access to the Palace anytime he wants to come. I expect everyone treat him with a highest respect."

Good thing that Lily was covered in pitch black fur, otherwise he would be bright red. But he took a delight seeing horrified expression at the butler's face and didn't deny himself a pleasure to give him his widest toothy grin. He can swear that the tabby cat has turned a little green.

Without another word Shagotte led him into inner chambers. Butler stayed to recover amidst petrified guards.

The rest of the day was so unexpectedly pleasant for Lily that he didn't bring topic which drove him here till late evening. They shared dinner, then walked in the garden, chatting about past, sharing hopes and plans. Pantherlily was more than flattered, that Shagotte sent away several courtiers, who tried to approach her with some kind of national importance stuff.

But his own or rather Gajeel's little business should not be forgotten either.

"Your Majesty…"

"I was once a Shagotte for you, and I prefer it stay this way. Please, leave these formalities, Lily."

Just a polite gesture from old acquaintance, but his heart skipped a bit. Maybe not everything, which they once shared, was left in the past?

"Shagotte, I have a favor to ask, it's about my partner, Gajeel. He would be grateful if you will allow to add one more name to the list of Ball's guest. He isn't used to big gatherings and will be more comfortable to have a familiar human around."

Shagotte smiled and clarified "Oh, I see. Let me guess, a female one?"

Lily smiled too. "Yes. She is from our Guild. Nice, well-read and good mannered kind of girl. I put my share in this favor too, because Gajeel… he is a good guy, but he was raised by a Dragon and his education missed some essential parts, especially in politeness and etiquette departments. And communication with Levy, that's girl's name, has a positive effect on him."

Queen smiled again.

"I will be glad to meet another member of Fairy Tale. Was she in Edolas too?"

"Yes, she was, but she didn't participate in the battle, she was captured in lacrima."

"Your partner can bring her. There is no time to prepare invitation card, but guards will be notified. And I think it will be fair if two other humans bring someone with them too. How do you think it is a good idea?"

"I think it's great, Your… Shagotte! Natsu probably will invite Lucy, she is Celestial Mage and fought at our side in Edolas too. Considering Natsu's character this company will not be superfluous."

Queen looked slightly puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Lily remembered Fire Slayers's last pants off act and silently prayed he won't toss something like that at a Ball. "Natsu is a very spontaneous and energetic guy. He gets exited quickly, Lucy is much more reasonable, she balances him well. They are really good team."

"I'll look forward to meet them too, Lily, please, give my invitation to them." Shagotte paused and looked at him with smile in her eyes "I think I have a favor to ask you too."

"Favor…? I'll gladly do everything I can!"

"Will you dance with me at the Ball? It was so long since I danced with you."

When small black cat returned home it was already dark. He was in great mood, both for Gajeel's sake and his own, filled with emotions and expectations, he didn't feel for a long time. So when he flew through open widow intending to give Gajeel good news, he was taken aback by his friend dark sulky face and empty eyes.

"What happened?" Exceed asked immediately, he never saw Iron Slayer in such state.

"She didn't come." Gajeel uttered tonelessly, but dropped corners of his mouth and hands, clutching coach with white knuckles told Lily how hurt he was.

"Where she did not come?"

It was no need to ask "who".

With same emotionless voice Gajeel answered: "We were supposed to meet in park at noon. I waited till dark, she didn't showed up. She didn't come, Lily!"


	11. Task 5: helping friend (Part 3)

**Task 5: helping friend (Part 3)**

* * *

Small living room remained silent for a few moments. Then seeing that his friend regards the entire business solely from one perspective, Lily decided to assign himself in charge. He was actually worried as he also liked kind cheerful Script Mage and, unlike Iron Slayer, couldn't imagine that her absence was caused by such a reason. There was something behind this. Something disturbing. And the more Lily thought, the more uneasy he became.

"Did you check in the Guild?"

Silence.

"Gajeel, did you check in the Guild?"

Iron Dragon Slayer didn't hear him, spaced out into his own misery consumed universe.

"Gajeel!" Pantherlily repeated third time, raising his voice. "Did you check in the Guild?"

"She doesn't want to see me." Dragon Slayer muttered mechanically.

Such way of thinking doesn't help. Small cat had jumped, opened his wings, flying toward his friend's face. Then he stretched his paws and placed them on man's cheeks, small razor sharp claws slightly digging into skin not intending to hurt, just enough pressure to return iron mage to reality.

"Gajeel, take a grip! No time for moping, situation requires clear thinking and fast reactions. Back to my question. Did you check in the Guild?"

"In Guild? Why the hell…"

Gajeel's still dim eyes looked at Lily when he answered, then something passed through them, he stopped abruptly and suddenly turned pale.

"You imply… something happened to her? Something… bad?"

Such possibility didn't cross Gajeel's mind. After waiting several hours past appointed time he settled on only one logical conclusion – she did not come, because she understood that he wasn't worth her attention, her time, her caresses. It was devastated thought, it hurts like hell, but he realized it was way better than gut wretched fear he felt now. If she doesn't want to see him anymore it was ok if it means that she is well and safe. She must be well and safe, it's crucial point! It's just can't be otherwise. But what if... what if she met someone... someone like him in his Phantom time? What if she was attacked? What if...

"I suggest we don't rush with conclusions…let's check first…" Small cat tried not to add fuel to Slayer's growing panic. Without success.

Gajeel jerked to the door, threw it open and barely stopped himself from smashing Lucy, who stood there with a hand raised to knock.

"Later, Bunny Girl" He brushed her off, intending to disappear in the dark, but Lucy managed to grab his tunic firm enough to slower him a little and inquired hurriedly "Is Levy here? With you?" Her eyes hopeful and voice worried.

He stopped mid jump.

"Did you see her today?"

He couldn't compel himself to utter a single sound.

"You didn't…" Blonde mage deduced from his frozen pose and terrified eyes and her own filled with tears. "I hoped she is with you." Suppressed sob followed. "No one see her a whole day. Something happened in the morning, it disturbed me and I decided to check. I… we… looked, but could find her nowhere, not in her room, not in the library or in the Guild. No one saw her. But it can't be that he did something bad to her. He wouldn't. He just wouldn't, right?"

"What happened in the morning, Lucy?" Lily instantly inquired. Subtle piece of information, but still a lead, which can't be ignored.

"Who?"

The word was pronounced with such violent emotion, that both Lily and Lucy twitched slightly. Gajeel stood before them pale faced and shaking, surrounding with aura so gloomy that night's air seemed lighter somehow. Killing intentions clearly were emanating from him, but it was obvious for both the girl and exceed, that behind that wild rage was fear so powerful that he couldn't face it. They were supposed to meet at noon and now it was already dark. 10 hours. 10 fucking hours and maybe all this time she needed help. And how he was occupied all that time? Sat and sulked? 10 hours! Goddamit! What if something irretrievable happened? NO, he won't think about it!

"Wh…ho?" He forced through clenched teeth.

"Jet. He heard something and… maybe got upset…and…" Celestial wizard admitted dejectedly.

"Jet?" Lily repeated. He shifted in his battle form and was beside Gajeel now in case there will be necessity to calm enraged Slayer. But Jet? It was unexpected. Levy's teammates adored her, what could have happened that Lucy decided that Jet might be responsible for girl's disappearance? They needed more information.

"Lucy, please, tell us what happened." Exceed asked.

"We were in the Guild…" Celestial wizard started but was interrupted by loud thud as something massive dropped in front of them. Upon observation it appeared to be Natsu, who was holding Fairy Tail's Speed Mage by collar with firm grip. Gajeel jerked toward them, Lily immediately grabbed Iron Slayer, successfully preventing him to reach for Jet.

"Found him!" Natsu announced, in the process slightly shaking Speed Mage. "Levy's scent is on him and it's still fresh, 4-5 hours, so he has to know something. Though he refused to tell."

Gajeel sniffed frantically and sure slightly faded but definitely today's scent of paper, ink and sun-kissed flowers was tangible on Jet's closes. "Bastard, what did you do to her?" Gajeel roared and it took all Lily's strength to keep his hold of him. It felt like restraining enraged iron locomotive.

"Lucy, lead Natsu and Jet to our house, please." It was necessary to remove Jet from Gajeel's line of sight.

The girl understood and nodded. As 3 mages disappeared behind the door, Lily faced his partner still tightly holding him.

"Gajeel, you need to calm down or at least better control yourself. You understand?"

Dragon Slayer just panted heavily not sparing an answer.

"We'll find her, but for that we need information from him. Beating, hurting him won't help, we'll only lose time. We can't afford that. Promise me you'll control yourself."

Gajeel breathed fitfully, desperately trying to calm himself a little.

"I…'ll… try."

"Good. And I promise you that if he… did something bad to her I'll help you to kill him later."

They entered the house and approached Gajeel's couch where their 3 forced guests were now sitting. Natsu was frowning, eyeing Jet with unusual for him disapprovingly-puzzled look. He still didn't release his grip. Lucy looked wretched. As for Jet he had few bruises and scratches, but still attempted to shoot Gajeel hate filled gaze. Iron Dragon came close almost breathing fire but confined to speak for now, not attempting to do something else.

"Talk!"

"…"

"I said talk!" Iron fingers curled threateningly around Jet's neck.

"Gajeel!" Lily warned.

"I am not going to tell you anything. Damned metal monster, you won't be with her!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she turned toward Jet with utterly terrified expression.

"You did something to her! You did! How could you? What you did to her?"

Lily through strongly wanting to slice Jet in two by this moment, concentrated on remaining calm and watching over Gajeel. Black haired Slayer looked bad, his body was partly covered in iron, metal drifting above his skin as he was losing control of his magic. Lucy collapsed on the couch in hysterics.

"You hurt Levy? Our guildmate? Our friend?"

Jet was in the air now, his feet dangled in a good foot from the floor, hot fire burning near his face. It wasn't Gajeel, who choked him now, it was Natsu. Infuriated literally blazing Natsu with flames in his eyes.

"I didn't!" Jet yelled, waving his hands madly. "I just wanted to keep her away from him!"

"Where is she? For god's sake, Jet, tell us where is she. Is she alright? Is she not in danger? It's night already. What happened? She is your teammate, your childhood friend, you assured that you care about her. Where is she?" Pantherlily tried to reason being the one still able to talk more or less calmly.

And Jet broke, whined suddenly, awful sound caused Natsu to drop him.

"I don't know, I lost her!" He cried that snapped at Gajeel. "It's all his fault!"

* * *

Once again Virgo was in Gajeel's house, fastening special physical and magic restraining ropes around both Slayers.

As Gajeel had irresistible personal reason to crush Jet right in place, Natsu was similarly affected. Fire Dragon Slayers couldn't stand when his friends were offended. And Levy was kind of special too. Always quiet and nice, she had been reading stories to him when they were kids, soothing him when master scolded him for daily destructions, encouraged him and created fire to eat every time he asked. And she was Lucy's close friend. And he can sense how important she was for Gajeel. Natsu can't name the feeling, but it felt like kind of unity, Dragon Slayers thing. And altogether it was too much. His fists were on fire, they itched to connect with Jet's face.

"Jet!" Lily stood in front of Speed Mage in his bigger shape, muscles tense and eyes angry. "I am capable to control myself much better that Gajeel, but I am really furious now and unless you'll start talk, I won't try to remain patient and polite. And I assure you that I know a lot, I mean a lot ways to inflict pain. If needed I'll use them all to make you talk. It's up to you. Decide. And fast. We are waiting."


	12. Task 6: find your strength (Part 1)

**Task 6: find your strength (Part 1)**

* * *

Gajeel felt as he was losing control over everything: his body, magic, brain, vision and hearing. He kept seeing black stains, iron captured his chest and hands, made them fisted and frozen, breathing became difficult and his heart was racing way too fast. Jet's current wails didn't reach his mind, unable to break through heavy numbness which possessed him during Speed Mage narration.

Chunks of words surfaced here and there, trying to unite into a coherent picture, only to crumble and disintegrate again into pieces. He couldn't understand, fuck, even as dumb newbie in all this feelings crap as he was, he couldn't grasp what this moron in the hat was trying to explain.

He loves Levy? Ok, no shit, she is such an incredible warming sunshine it's only naturally that everyone is drawn to her. But why the fucking moron thought that because he claimed that he loves her this granted him a right to mislead her, got her to gods know where and leave her there all alone? Who puts someone he loves into such shit? And after this shitty act still blathers something about love? The hell?! Seriously how this can be considered right? What is wrong with this jerk?

Gajeel still hasn't come in terms with what exactly he felt toward lovely Script Mage, cause if was hard for him to acknowledge that he entered unknown universe filled with completely different emotions. His limited pack of anger, determination and arrogance suddenly was replaced with something nice and touching, something he never expected to feel toward other human being. And he didn't know how to name warmth, which flooded his soul, but of one thing he was sure – he never, under no 'justified' circumstances or lame excuses would intentionally put this tiny speck of light in any kind of danger or discomfort. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted to be able to make her happy. He didn't know what 'to be happy' means for her, and, truthfully he didn't dare to ask for now, but he knew that whatever it is he won't try to force her to anything. Even if her happiness doesn't include him in the picture.

And this is why his body and magic now has been fighting with his conscience. He wanted, oh he wanted so much, but decided not to kill Jet, despite his dragon soul demand to dismember him and watch as last droplets of blood leave his body. He knew Levy wouldn't want him to do that. So he won't – for her.

But it was so difficult to hold back. His iron arms were shaking, trying to reach Jet against his will.

**Small leap into the morning of this day - events between Jet and Levy**

Levy wake up early, smiling happily, and this smile didn't left her lips all morning. She spent some time dusting her room and organizing last addition of her books stack all the while recollecting previous evening. Gajeel asked her to go to the Ball with him. And through she planned to decline politely (she really has no choice, right?), but the thought that he wanted to go there with her and actually voiced it made her incredibly happy. It was an indication that he also has feelings for her. For what extent, was it interest, liking, attraction she didn't know and it doesn't matter. There was something and for now it was enough for her.

She dare not hope it may be love.

She finished her cleaning and decided to head toward the park where they agreed to meet. It was too early, Levy still had about 2 hours till appointed time, but the weather was nice and she wanted to be closer to him, so a slow walk to the spot, filled with sun and day-dreams, seemed too appealing. The girl took her dragon book and left dorm only to be greeted near gates by Jet, who apparently was waiting for her.

"Hey, Jet!" Levy welcomed him warmly. She hasn't seen her teammates much lately and was really glad that he was here.

"Levy!" Jet sounded a little agitated. "I am waiting for you. Come! I'll have to show you something!"

"What is it, Jet?" Being longtime friends they were used to prepare small gifts and surprises for each other. Levy felt a pleasant anticipation, assuming that he found some interesting book.

"You'll see. Come. It's not far."

She still had 2 hours, she can afford to spend part of it with Jet. Script Mage nodded and stepped aside, expecting him to lead the way. Instead he nervously lifted her up and sprinted at his full speed.

Levy was confused. She can't tell how much time had passed, but it certainly was not less than 15 minutes and Jet still has been running showing no intention to stop or even slow down. His magical speed was incredible, they probably covered considerable distance by now. But he said it wasn't far.

"Jet!" She tried to call him through wind which his movements created. "Jet!"

He didn't reacted.

Levy tried to speak louder, she even attempted to shout. No indication that he heard her. The girl started to feel uneasy, she wasn't afraid, it was Jet, her friend, teammate, almost brother, but something felt off. She tried to squeeze his shoulder, that brought his attention to her, but he quickly averted his eyes and continued to run. Where it was impossible to tell, landscape moved past them too fast.

Levy started to squirm. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his arms, in response his grip tightened and one of palms moved a little lower, at spot where Gajeel's hand laid yesterday.

'_Gajeel_'. Levy froze. Oh, God. How much time had passed? Has she enough to return? She shouted as loud as she can begging Jet to stop. He didn't respond, although she was certain that he heard her this time. She begged again. When no reaction came Levy braced herself and jerked forcefully, slipping from his arms. She landed hard, almost crashing herself, for several seconds unable to move due to the pain, but then managed to sit. Jet already was beside, checking her, while she moved slowly.

"Levy, Levy, you all right? Say something! Levy! Why did you do that? You may be seriously hurt. Levy!"

As soon as she could she tossed his arms away. It was her turn to ignore his cries. Script Mage's face wasn't angry, but she clearly was in pain and not only in physical one. There was something in Jet's eyes she never saw before. She couldn't understand his act and it deeply pained her that he had lied. Levy prepared to ask him about what's going on, when he jumped to her, grabbing her arms.

"Levy, you…, we… we were close all our life. You said that our team is the best and you wanted us to be together forever. You said… you love us. You really do value what we have, right, Levy?"

"Eee…" Taken aback, the girl stared at him with wide eyes. "Of course I love you and Droy. You are…"

"Then let's take a next step!" Jet interrupted her. "We know each other so well, we are good together, both in missions and on everyday life. I want us to be together, really together, Levy. Droy will understand! And we 3 still be a team!"

"Jet…"

"You know that I love you, I always did. Very much, very! There is no one who can care for you more than I. You are the one, special for me. You'll be happy with me, Levy."

"Jet…"

"We'll have a happy life. With guild, our old friends, your books. I don't mind if you'll read as much as you used to. And we kept our team. We don't need anyone else. No one."

"Jet…"

But he already was leaning to her, one arm moving to her check. Levy pulled away, capturing his palm gently, her lips stretched in a sad apologetic smile.

"Jet, I can't. I am sorry, but I can't."

He stayed frozen in half leaned position for some seconds, than jealousy and fury flushed in Speed Mage's eyes.

"It's because of him, right? RIGHT?"

"Jet…"

"Answer me, Levy, it's him? This iron scum? IT'S HIM?"

"Jet, please…"

"WHY? Can you explain, why? Did you enjoy that he beat you up? Or it's his white clown suit? Disgusting hear? Or piercings? I also can have them. Do you want me to do? Huh?"

"Jet…"

"How could you chose him over me? Why you did this to me, Levy? I was near all the time, I waited. I WAITED FOR YAERS! I never hurt you. Or maybe you like brutish guys? Someone to abuse and scoff you? That's the reason, Levy?"

"Jet, please, stop." Levy's voice was tearful and sympathetic. She felt as she was breaking his heart, hurting him and she wanted to stop, to fix it, to do everything to fix it except the one thing he asked. She couldn't accept him. She just couldn't.

"I know you didn't really mean all you just said. Let's return home and forget about this. Please. You and our team are very important to me. Please!"

"Returning home?" Jet's voice became low and unpleasant. "Why? Impatient to see him?"

And seeing the affirmative in the momentary light, which sparkled in her eyes, the man furiously jumped to his feet, spatting venomously at her.

"Sorry, I can't help you with that. But as you are so eager I think you can easily reach your metal junk by foot. Though it may take some time and I doubt he'll wait, probably will find someone else to toy. He looks like THAT type of guy."

And he was off in a flash, turning into a small point on horizon in a couple of minutes. Levy was left alone with torn dress, ached body and bleeding arms, crushed by his attitude and words and her fear.

She didn't know where she was and didn't have enough strength both physical and inner. She definitely wouldn't be able to return home in time. What will he think when she won't show up? Will he want to see her again?


	13. Task 6: find your strength (Part 2)

**Task 6: find your strength**** (Part 2)**

* * *

It was pitch dark around Gajeel's home. Spring night was peaceful and calm, lulling Magnolia in quiet dreams. Inside Gajeel's home the atmosphere was different. An agitated heat, which was raging here during Jet's narration, turned into gloom silence as none of the gathered mages cannot suggest what to do.

Their only option was to search blindly, to choose direction randomly and to hope it will turn out to be a right one. And Natsu actually believed that it will work, but he was the only one. Travelling so much throughout Fiore, as they do, they all knew how big the country was. Levy can be anywhere, with amount of time that has passed and a fresh night breeze it was impossible to pick up her scent.

"Take the damned ropes off me, I'll go" Gajeel demanded again, restless and depressed more than he ever remembered to be.

He blamed himself for wasting all day, precious hours when her scent was still traceable. Why the thought that she can be in trouble didn't cross his mind? He praised himself for his capacity to consider meticulously all possibilities, why he failed so miserably this time? And the worst of all was that he let her down. Maybe she waited and hoped he would come and help her, maybe right now she needs his help. Fuck! Why he was so dimwitted?

"Yeah, me too!" Natsu tried to jump toward the door on his bounded legs. "We'll find her!"

Lily blocked the entrance as he already did before. The front door opened wide due to the smoke Natsu's rage created.

"Gajeel, it's pointless, you know. And besides you can't go in such state."

Iron Dragon Slayer still was partly covered in iron, his body shaking slightly, arms twitching with involuntary movements, breathing accompanied by growling sounds.

"We will start at dawn and we are going to use as much help as possible. I'll go and ask Exceeds' assistance. This way we'll be able to cover a large area in a shorter time, I am sure Shagotte will give us all support she can provide. Also we need assistance from the guild. Wendy, Mirajane, Freed, do we have someone else who can fly?"

"Warren! Maybe Warren will be able to communicate with her?"

"Good thought, Lucy, we need to talk to Warren too."

Lily turned his gaze to Jet, who was sitting on the couch, alternating between waves of guilt and fists of hate he felt toward Iron Mage. Even concern and genuine regret that Speed Mage felt couldn't overwhelm jealousy, which was burning in his heart.

"Jet!"

"I didn't want it to be like that! I didn't mean any harm!" Orange haired man shouted again. "I just wanted to talk with her, alone, without interruptions. I…"

"Jet," Lily, who was the one still able to talk composedly with Speed Mage, interrupted him curtly. "Leave that for later. Is there anything you can add? Any details, indication, sigh we can recognize, something. Think hard! Do you realize that Levy can be in danger all this time? Help us to find her!"

"I tried! I tried, ok? I… I cooled down a bit and stopped sometime after, but I don't know what time exactly it took and distance probably wasn't small… and I run without paying attention to direction, so I can't define where I was or where she is. I tried to return, I searched for several hours, but I couldn't find her. I…I actually didn't view the place our conversation took place, I can't identify it."

Jet produced miserable whimper and sank deeper into the couch.

"WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE?"

Hearing Gajeel's voice Jet instantly shifted into the hate mode.

"Want to play hero, damned jerk? Forgot already what you did to her? How convenient!"

"Jet, stop that!"

"I DIDN'T FORGET!" Gajeel rose to his full height, ropes painfully dug into his skin, but he ignored them. "And I don't think that I ever will!" His red eyes shone fiercely with all the emotions he felt and the room instantly fell quiet, attention of all gathered wizards fixed on him.

"What do you want me to say?" He glared at Jet, answering unspoken accusations. "That I regret it? Oh, sure as fuck, I do! I do hard! These memories haunt me every day, constantly, without fucking breaks. They retreat only when… she is around."

Gajeel's voice became gentler as Levy's bright smile surfaced in his vision for a few moments blocking everything else.

"I was fucking piece of shit almost all my life. I lived like shit, I behaved like shit, shit was my life! Most of the crap I did were orders from Jose, some my own decision. Yeah, I enjoyed it that time, it was my version of enjoyment, cause I fucking didn't know that other ones even existed. I never thought that things could be otherwise, that I can be different, can have a different life, befriend someone, be nice... until she came. Not Makarov, this crazy Guild or even Lily, it was she, who broke through my darkness and showed me the light. She… she's speck of light… so incredible and bright. And I… every time I see my hands I relive that fucking night. Did I forget? You haven't fucking idea!"

* * *

Levy slowly pushed herself on her knees, taking deep breaths to alleviate the pain. Her left leg was particularly sore and already wrapped with bandages difficult to move, but she manage to bring in into right position and got up. The girl looked around once more, additional height helped to explore the scenery better. Green grass, very distant line of trees, no road or even paths. No, she definitely wasn't there before, it must be one of the rural districts of Fiore.

A little ahead she could see area of cultivated land, near was placed a wooden cart, but no one was seen around. Still it was a good place to start, maybe someone will come or she'll find some marks so she headed to the spot, trying to be as careful with her wounded leg as she could.

The wheels of the cart set deeply on the earth, but thing looked surprisingly clean and comfy, someone took care of it. She leaned on the firm wood then decided to get inside for a quick rest, the space just enough for her small body. Levy felt tired and wanted to sleep, her heavy eyelids desperately fought not to close, but she couldn't manage. When sleep had capture her she dimly catch the spark of green light, which danced around her body.

She woke up to monotonic mumblings. Air was hotter and steady and her back was leaned on something what definitely wasn't the wood of the cart. Gingerly opened her eye she found high ceiling with huge hooks to which several cages were attached, hanging on thick ropes. From one of them four scared childish eyes were looked at her. The next one was empty and the last one had large mass she couldn't distinguish clearly, but it definitely wasn't a child. She herself was laying on rough material, some sort of a bed, green light surrounded her, moving and changing shapes around her body.

Levy tried to move her hand, then her leg, both limps responded instantaneously, easily raising above green mist that surrounded her. Seems green light, whatever the substance was supposed to do, wasn't used to restrain her. Next, she discovered that her pain lessened considerably, the body still sore, but movements aren't so stiff and forced anymore. Did someone treat her? And where was the source of these mumblings?

Script Mage turned her head and promptly glued the teeth to prevent her mouth from producing any sounds. Just in several meters ahead of her sat a big and unpleasantly looking Vulkan, occupied with examining his knife while muttering something under his breath.

It was a kind of creatures above her league. Fierce and strong, with low susceptibility, which allowed them to fight longer and ignore injuries and pain, the one, missions to dealt with which were eagerly taken by Erza, Gajeel and Natsu. But either of them wasn't here with her. And above her head she saw two terrified kids. She had to rescue them; she had to invent something.

"Silence!" she activated her favorite spell, noiselessly got out of the bed, gesturing to the kids to remain quiet. They obeyed, tried to stay motionless with only eyes following her, but unfortunately, the figure in other cage stirred and Vulkan turned instantly, spotting the girl. Levy had shrieked but held her ground.

"Well," the creature smiled smugly, leaking his lips, his gaze predatorily roamed around her frame. Grease covered his fur, long pieces of hair hung from chin and cheeks, the torso too long, legs short, fingers on arms and feet ended with huge dirty claws, he looked disgusting. And his voice sounded equally obnoxious too, turning Levy's blood cold.

"You small but look yummy enough. I like the underside of your body."

'_Gajeel_' Levy's mind subconsciously called for help, but thought of Dragon Slayer gave her an idea. She quickly casted the spell and enormous word of iron soundlessly fall on Vulkan's head, bringing the beast down. She rushed to cages and cut the ropes, preliminarily creating two floats with her spells to prevent the prisoners from landing harshly. Kids were fast to free themselves from broken cages, the other captive was a middle-aged man, he groaned and cringed while moving, so Levy assumed he was injured badly.

She canceled her silence spell and asked the man if he can walk. His skin was pale and she didn't like the look of his eyes. They were glassy, half closed with a big dark bags under. There wasn't a visible wound, but the man was wrapped in a big cloak, highly probable it was somewhere under it. She gently took his hand and repeated her question, patiently waiting for an answer. Al last he nodded silently and she attempted to set him on his feet. Kids stayed near, their backs pressed on her side. They couldn't tear the eyes from Vulkan, whose large form laid motionless under Levy's iron.

"Go to the door" Script Mage ushered the kids, but no one of the duo moved. She frowned and was about to repeat, when one kid – a slim boy with white short hair – whispered in a scared voice "There is no door. He brought you from there" and he gestured to opposite side of the room.

"What?" She hurriedly looked around, then at the spot, the boy had indicated, then at the ceiling and at the floor. Solid surface everywhere, no windows, no doors. Must be hidden passage or enchanted entrance or magic… she can figure the way they got there, the only problem she hadn't time.

Levy looked around again, frantically searching for any clues that can help her to get them out of here. Further side of the room was darker, maybe the exit is there, she need to look close. As she intended to make a first step, the low menacing snarl came and Vulkan's figure started to move. His head raised and two small washy eyes stuck into her.

"You'll pay for that, crum!"

He put his hands on the floor and raised himself up, blood oozing from a deep cut on the crown, giving his face even more cruel appearance than before.

Levy pushed the kids behind her back and whispered to them to sneak out and investigate the darker part of the room when she'll tell them so, then she spared a quick glance at the man, who slipped to the floor again, and took a fighting stance. Yes, she wasn't a skilled fighter and lacked physical strength, but she had several intense training session with Gajeel before exams, during which he had taught her how she can use her small height to her advantage and showed some tricks. She felt more confident in a battlefield now and thoughts of him gave her additional boost. If she needs to fight, she will fight. So be it!


	14. Task 6: find your strength (Part 3)

**Task 6: find your strength (Part 3)**

* * *

She was excited and it was strange.

More than strange, it was unthinkable.

She had ducked again, used overturned table as a shield, did somersault behind it to be able to emerge quickly on the other side and throw her next fireball spell in him. Hearing another enraged yell as her fire burned more of Vulkan's already singed fur, she felt another wave of excitement invaded her chest. And it was very strange.

Levy avoided physical battles all her life, tried to be as far from guild's daily brawls as possible, choose jobs, which were supposed to be free from violence. As a child she was timid, preferred to hide somewhere with her book instead of participating in usual mischievous attics, which were common among her energetic Fairy Tail friends. Her teen's years flew quietly in the peaceful abode of library; she occupied her time with reading and learning, developed high level translating and deciphering skills, could speak fluently a dozen of languages and accumulated in her mind encyclopedic knowledge about every subject that attracted her curiosity.

And, oh my, was she curious about everything, including battle tactics and tricks, although she never fought, continuing to devour books about all kinds of subjects. She reached position of TOP linguistic mage in the Guild, was valued for her intelligence and research skills, but always considered physically weak and she wasn't near the strongest on the battlefield, that's for sure. Such state of things didn't upset her much and she continued with her routine, being cheerful, kind and quiet by nature.

Acquaintance with Gajeel left her in a painful shock, but it made her realize that she needs at least to master basics and she did, as usually putting all her resources into the task, but it was only for defense's means, when highly pressed. Thought as time rolled by she had to admit that she began to enjoy watching other's friendly fights, especially when one particular person was participating, but desire to join never bothered her mind, she was content to watch from aside, admire and cheer.

She was 100% sure that she is a peace-loving kind of mage, unable to catch combat's pleasure, and here she was, excited to fight huge enraged beast, whose height was almost twice her height, whose power greatly overcame hers and whose temper right now was completely uncontrolled.

Vulkan roared with rage, spitting saliva and blood while swearing. He couldn't reach her. Why couldn't he reach her? This small insect kept avoiding and dodging his attacks with a maddeningly cunning knack. He already got heavy blow from her iron, 3 fireballs and gut smashing wind attack and still wasn't able to lay a single punch on her. Such an absurdity drove him mad. By this time he should have squished her! Easily, like a midge she is. He rushed forward more livid than ever.

'_Wait!... Wait!... To the left! Now_!' Gajeel's voice ordered in her head. She obeyed, evacuating herself in last second, which caused Vulkan to crash into a wall at full speed. Another furious yell and the whole place shook when monster, unable to hold back his rage, heavily hammered his huge fists into the wall. He faced Levy with a look that displayed absolute hate.

"Kill you, Crum!" He growled. "I'll kill you."

His distorted with rage face, the bloodshot eyes, stained red and black fur, fists covered in cuts and sickening smell, which came from his burning skin, not mentioning giant height, towering considerably over hers, made Vulkan's appearance incredibly frightening. However, tiny girl stood straight, firm determination in her eyes. She got something that made her feel strong, the strongest in her life, endowing her with power she never dreamt of having.

Her eyes constantly on Vulkan, she moved slowly more to the left, leading the monster further from the injured man, who was still laying on the spot he fell after her unsuccessful attempt to free them. Kids slipped past fighters some time ago, following her command, and now were hiding or searching in the darker side of the room. She couldn't see them and with a noise their fight created Levy couldn't tell what they were doing. At least they were away from firing line, as safe as they can be for now.

Script Mage sensed her opponent readiness to launch another attack and prepared herself to dodge and counterstrike. Monster made a launching move but instead of aiming at her, he abruptly changed direction, attempting to strike the man.

"Iron shield" Levy shouted instantly. "Push!"

"I don't let you harm him!"

But through her spells worked pushing the beast away from a helpless male, Vulkan grinned menacingly throwing his both hands forward on a sudden. Levy's eyes registered two flying objects, she managed to cast another "shield" to protect the man, but hadn't time to dodge or repeat the spell for herself. The sharp stone hit her firmly on the right shoulder, chipped edges cut her skin and inflicted laceration. She couldn't suppress painful gasp, but managed to stay on her feet, fighting the numbness, which quickly spread through her arm.

'_No_', Levy stepped back a little, trying to buy some time. It was her working arm, she can write spells with her left too, but they came slower and usually a considerably weaker. She tried to move her shoulder to overcome the pain, she needed this arm back.

"Ga!" Vulkan produced pleased whoop. He hit her at last and the wound was bleeding profusely, filling the air with a nice smell of fresh blood. '_Good_', he leaked his lips, anticipating the taste. '_Soon_', the crum looks fragile, she won't last long.

He lunched on the girl again, Levy managed to dodge, but she stumbled and nearly fell. Her head started to spin and she was forced to lean on stool, catching her breath. Vulkan shrank for another attacking jump and Levy braced herself, when her ears caught faint sound, coming from her left. She looked and found injured man's eyes open and gazed directly at her.

"Come to me" he mouthed again and she rushed with all her remaining speed, casting "trap" spell behind her with her left hand. It wasn't very strong but it will give her a little time.

Levy crouched near the man, assuming that he needs some help, but he closed his eyes again, placing his palm on her wounded forearm and inaudibly whispered something. She felt cold tickling sensation and gasped staring at her arm – thin silver substance was slowly spreading over it, starting with her fingertips. It reached her elbow, proceeded higher, covered up her wound, cutting the bleeding instantly, then the whole shoulder, neck, other arm and the rest of her body like a second skin. Armor-like second skin, she realized, metallic, similar to Gajeel's. Only his had scales on it, hers was smooth, softly shining in the dim room.

"Ga!" She was so distracted that she completely missed when Vulkan broke through her 'trap' and attacked her. Levy remembered him and their fighting only when his fist collided solidly with her head. The force of stroke was enormous, it would kill her on the spot before, but now her head only jerked back a little while the rest of her body kept previous position and all she felt was he only slight vibration of pain.

"What the?" They both exclaimed bewilderingly, equally astonished with the outcome of his strike, but Vulkan's confusion was destined to be short-lived. For the first time in her life Levy McGarden's fist purposefully met someone's body. She placed a blow to his jaw then another one to his gut, her limbs moving in a way she so often saw performed by her combative guildmates. Vulkan's jaws clacked and with a gulping sound his massive carcass crumpled to the floor and stood still, unconscious. Levy had gasped, looked at him then at her hands, slender metal covered fingers trembling slightly.

It was when an understanding of how close she was to her end struck her with full force. The girl suppressed the urge to slump to the floor and concentrated on controlling her shaking. It wasn't a victory yet, just a break, and if she doesn't use it wisely, she might not have another chance. She needs time, as much as she can get, she needs to secure Vulkan immobile, what spell best suited for this goal?

'_The only strike is not enough! Prepare combined spells, where each word strengthen the other_!' Another part of Gajeel's training advice popped up in her mind, giving her much needed inspiration.

"Glue!" Levy shouted, and, despite alien cover, her magic worked, coating the enemy with a thick layer of viscous liquid.

"Rope!" Motionless figure on the floor looked like giant cocoon now.

"Cage!" Solid bars grown around unconscious body, locking him inside.

'_This should be enough, should it, Gajeel_? _I'll make it, right_?' He won't answer her, she knew that, but to refer to him made him closer somehow.

Levy eyed her work, then returned to the man, who never changed position since he had helped her, his breath strained and short.

"Hold on" she whispered, gently touching his arm, "just a bit more. I'll go and look for exit. Please, hold on."

She run to the other side of the room, calling for kids, but no one answered her. Except for her gasps, Vulkan's and male's difficult breathing the room was silent.

Levy casted the "Light" spell and stopped abruptly, when previously coated with darkness part of the room illuminated, revealing deserted space cluttered with various mostly broken stuff. Kids weren't here anymore, Levy frowned but brightened instantly, assuming that there can be only one explanation – they found the exit somehow; in this case she can find it too.

The girl rushed ahead, examining each piece of furniture, stains on the walls, cracks on the floor, trifles that can be magical items with utmost attention. She was in the middle of her exploration, when her peripheral vision spotted green light, starting to ooze from roughly made wooden stool, which was placed in the farthest corner. Then a "puff" was heard and familiar white-haired boy appeared holding the arm of the older man, whose facial features wore visible family resemblance. Both newcomers looked frightened and on high alert, man's free arm clasped big knife, but kid's eyes sparkled when he saw her, although at the same time they had rounded seeing her silver skin. He tugged his companion's arm toward the girl nevertheless.

"It's she!" He eagerly exclaimed. "Dad, it's she!"

"Right, Zenya, stay here and the second he'll move go into the portal!" The man ordered to the boy after quickly observing the room, his gaze lingered on vulkan's still unconscious body for short moment, before relaxing a little. Then he directed his attention to Levy, ignoring her unusual appearance for the sake of a more urgent issue. "Hurry, miss, take my hand and we are out of here."

"No!" Levy immediately recoiled from him. "There is other person, he is injured and can't move. We can't leave him!"

And she dashed back, creating the float while running and proceeded to deposit wounded man on it. The boy's father joined her, definitely uncomfortable and constantly checking unconscious beast, who looked like he was about to awake soon, and together they managed to complete the task without much disturbance to the injured male.

The float moved to the spot where kid was waiting, his hands fidgeting around wooden surface, face white, but determined to stay at his post. When they approached and Vulkan still was the motionless heap on the floor the boy hiccupped, relieved, and promptly climbed onto a stool pressing his body firmly to the seat and green light appeared, surrounding him. Boy's father moved her float closer to the stool and grabbed boy's arm, placing it to the float. Mist intensified and with a mild sound they both were gone.

"Now our turn," the man said to her. "It may be dizzy a little. Hold on to me."

Solid Script Mage did as she was told, sparing one last glance at the Vulkan, who started to stir a few moments ago. Creature, whose limbs were now glued to his body and tied tightly with an impressive amount of rope, attempted to rise, when portal was engulfing her, but failed altogether. The room faded and the last thing she heard when she was transported somewhere was a muffled roar full of helpless rage.

* * *

**A/n** Yes, she did it! Levy is great, it's a pity than manga shows us only small bits of her magic. Will Gajeel be proud when he finds out? Oh, yes, he will be! :D

Thanks for reading. Till next time!


	15. Task 7: learn to be happy (Part 1)

**Task 7: learn to forgive and be happy (Part 1)**

* * *

"Cover me with this too!" Little Zenya was mesmerized by her metal skin, currently sitting on her lap and tracing his little fingers over the shining surface. "I want it too. So cool!"

"I am sorry, sweetie, I can't do that." Levy smiled at 7-year-old child tenderly. "It's not my magic, the injured man we saved together casted it over me in the middle of the fight. It will probably fade away when he wakes up."

"Oh," kid looked disappointed, but promptly cheered up again. "You can hide from him! If he won't find out, you'll can keep it, right? Come, I'll hide you under my bed!" Boy jumped to the floor and grabbed Levy's hand to drag her somewhere, but stopped with a thoughtful expression on his small excited face "No, it's too small. The closet then. No... Oh, we'll use dad's bed!"

"It doesn't work this way, son. Besides Levy can't stay here for long, remember?" Zenya's father joined them, passing Levy a big cup of hot steaming cacao and two slices of bread. His two previous days were blurry, occupied with searching, and their kitchen supplies were scarce now.

"Thanks!" Script Mage accepted gratefully, pleased to have something in her stomach for the first time since the beginning of the day.

The three of them were now sitting on the porch of man's house, waiting for the injured man, who was resting in the spare bedroom, to wake up. The small village where house resided hadn't magical healer or hospital and as he was in no shape to travel, Levy offered to examine his wounds and treat them, pushing aside worries that her knowledge and experience, even if they were rather considerable, may not be enough.

Infirmary was her second most visited place in the guild. Script Mage seldom found herself on one of the cots, the reason for her visits was different – she helped Mira. After years of constant assisting Levy was fairly acquainted with different types of injures and knew how to deal with each of them to achieve a speedy recovery. Even now with Wendy in the Guild, Script Mage still was frequently called to help to patch up her friends and she even got several who preferred to be treated by her hand than by their young Dragon Slayer healer.

Levy smiled fondly remembering one of these, who at first stubbornly refused to accept any help at all, then gave up reluctantly, grumbling all the way along the process, and later developed a habit to go directly to her, stating that '_he just doesn't want to make kid overworked with such trivial shit as his 'scratches' and Levy's hands need a change of occupation anyway or they will atrophy holding damn books'_. Levy believed it to be real concern for Wendy, who was often left completely exhausted after her healing sessions due to the reckless nature of Fairy Tail's gang, but she also cherished the thought that he liked her touch even if it was just cleaning the wounds, implying ointments or putting bandages.

As Levy's fingers carefully worked to remove gore and pus from man's cuts, she was glad that Natsu and Gray provided her with so extensive experience. The male had nasty deep cut on the right side of his abs and several stabbed ones on his hips. All wounds looked neglected and most likely caused serious blood loss, the man was feverish and didn't regain consciousness either during the trip here or under the treatment and Levy was relieved to hear his faint respiration. However, seems he was able to heal fast, as soon as the wounds were treated and properly covered with medicine and dressings his pulse became steadier, gasps turned into calm deep breathing.

Levy couldn't determine his age, but he must be at least 40. His dark hair was tinted with grey; deep wrinkle was sitting between his brows, accompanied by few smaller once in the corners of his eyes. His torso was generously scarred but toned and strong, even unconscious he emanated power.

She decided to stay near until he'll wake up, wanting to make sure he'll be all right. Plus she needs him to remove her armor skin. And she longed to thank him for enchantment. Even in such weak state he managed to think about the way to help her and accumulate enough magic to fulfill the task. His kind gesture saved her life.

"I am sorry, I can't help you to make home sooner" Zenya's father voice interrupted her thoughts. He offered to give her a lift in his wagon tomorrow morning but can't do more than that. He wasn't mage and no one in the village, which was rather small and suffered from people's sudden disappearance over the last years, had magical powers or even lacrima to communicate. They were rather far from main roads and railway, it was sparsely populated and quiet district and the sun began to hang low. She had to put up with it.

"It's ok, really." Levy attempted to lighten the mood, when Zenya jumped to her and grabbed her arm, almost making her drop the bread she was eating. "Can you stay? Please! Please! You can teach me magic, I want to be a mage too! Stay! Please!"

Levy already knew that boy's mother was among the first missing people and till today they even had no clue what happened to her, and looking into his hopeful pleading eyes she was in loss of words, but Stian, boy's father, helped her again, scooping his son and placing him at his lap.

"Levy can't stay, kiddo, she has friends and family, who are waiting for her at home."

"Right."

Sniff.

"But I can come here to visit you, how about that?" Levy offered, holding out to him a small wooden horse she just created with her magic. "And I can teach you Script Magic if you want and when you'll grow up a little we'll visit Fairy Tail. This is my Guild, there are a lot of great wizards in it with a different types of magic."

"Really?" Zenya eyes were shining again, previous disappointment forgotten. "What can they do? Who are the coolest?"

"Well," Script Mage pretending to think. "You know, Fairy Tail is ranked as strongest Guild in the Fiore. We have four Dragon Slayers. It's very rare and powerful kind of magicians. One of them, his name is Natsu, manipulates fire and he can eat it too. He is able to breathe fire like a real dragon. The other, Gajeel, can transform his body into iron and although he prefers to eat nails and other metal pieces for breakfast his teeth and stomach are perfectly fine. Yes, they are." Levy giggled, seeing boy's round eyes. "Wendy is our Sky Dragon Slayer, she can create tornados and lift huge things with her wind. The last one name's Laxus, he is a lightning mage. We also have a very strong knight-mage, she owns tons of armor outfits and is able to change them in seconds; ice mage Grey and water mage Juvia, she can turn her body in water and a Celestial Wizard Lucy, who has a special keys, which open gates to the Celestial world where the spirits she can summon live. And there are others too. All of them are cool. You'll see, when you come. Of course, you can accompany him, Stian."

"Wow!" After that Zenya's questions flowed like a river and they chattered a little under the tranquility of setting sun, Levy's thoughts occasionally carried her away to the red eyes, which she hoped, won't look angrily or indifferently at her, when she will return home. She startled, when she heard a slight noise coming from the house, but got up quickly and rushed into the room, where injured man was, the hosts following her. She found him sitting and examining bandages, which covered the wound on his abs. Levy jumped to him, wanting to prevent re-opening of the injury and possible bleeding.

"Please, be careful, this wound is deep and you lost a lot of blood," she told him and man's eyes instantly shifted to her. Levy gasped, she never saw such eyes, they were silver and shining like substance that now covered her body.

After intently looking at her for several minutes, man smiled and held out his hand "I think I now owe you my life. Thank you for saving me and taking care after."

Levy blushed, thankfully, it can't be visible on her metal skin, and hurriedly answered "That's me who should thank you. If it wasn't for your help I couldn't defeat him."

"You…"

"I helped too!" Zenya climbed into the bed and positioned himself on Levy's legs. "We found how to escape and I brought dad. Then we carried you here and Levy bandaged you. Can you give me this thing too?" He pointed at Levy's silver hands. "Please! I wanna look like statue too!"

Man let out a soundless laughter and touched boy's hand. This time magic was way faster and Zenya had squealed with delight and bolted from bed and out of the room in search for the mirror, his joyful squeals echoing around the house. His father decided to go after him. Still smiling the man returned his attention to Levy and again held out his hand.

"I am sure you have potential to defeat him one way or the other. Levy, right? You have a brave soul. And a strong one too. I can tell. That's only your body that needs support when against someone as strong as this brute was, so I guess, my little gift will be useful for you."

"Will be?" Script Mage was confused. "But how? I..., sorry, I don't understand."

"Next time when you will need it, I mean."

"Next time…" suddenly Levy froze terrified to the core. "I'll stay like this forever ?" She didn't mean to be rude but she definitely wasn't looking forward to such perspective.

Man chuckled "Only if you want."

"W...what?"

"You can remove it anytime you want and summon again when needed." He nodded in confirmation of his words. "It wasn't a single enchantment, it is now permanently belongs to you." Silver of man's eyes glowed with а soft light in the thickening dusk of the room. "It's light, won't slower you or interfere with your own magic, and strong, resistant to most armors except special magical ones and greatly decreases the force of physical strikes. It called iron skin. Now remove it! Just say respective command!"

It was impossible to disobey the power of his voice, Levy complied and watched stunned how silver cover disappeared from her skin.

"And summon again. Do it!"

"Iron Skin!" Levy shouted and instantaneously metallic armor returned to her body.

She gasped and stared at the man with bulging eyes, who simply smiled in return.

"It is ancient, very powerful technique, which originally didn't belong to human race. An old friend taught me this magic a long time ago. Only few chosen were allowed to possess and use it, but I have a permission to pass it to someone worthy. And I think you are, so now you can use it too, Levy."

"I…" she looked at her shining hands, burst into tears and couldn't suppress desire to launch and hug man's body. "It's so incredible, it's…. Thank you so much, sir! I… my friends always protect me when it comes to battlefield and now I will be able to fight for them and protect them too. It means so much for me. Thank you! And I would like to thank your friend too. Can you convey it to him, please?"

"Sadly, I can't. He is long not in this world."

The smile remained on his face but gained a sad tenderness - a sign of something important you were forced to part with.

"Oh, sorry, I am sure he was a great man." Levy apologized instantly, uneasy that she unintentionally touched such personal topic and was relieved when her companion continued their conversation, unoffended.

"Yeah, he was, one of the greatest. But not a man, he belonged to other kind, a dragon." Man stated matter-of-factly.

"D…d…dragon?" Levy's usually sharp mind was so overwhelmed with all today's events that she was unable to process fast.

"Yeah, they existed and live in Fiore once. Some of them tolerated humans, others not, but there were few among them who chose to be ours friends. Metallicana was one of them."

"Me…Metallicana? Metallicana? '_Did she hear right? He said Metallicana. He said it, he did! Oh, goodness!' "_You knew him? Oh, my god! You knew him, you really did, right?" Levy didn't notice that she was now tightly clanged into man's arm and he was taken aback and puzzled by her fast scattered speech. "Oh, god! Please, tell me about him. Tell me everything you remember so that I can retell it to him. Please, he will be so happy, he misses him so much, please!"

"Who?" The man asked softly. "I beg your pardon, Levy, but I don't follow your line. What are you talking about?"

"I… Gaj…Metallicana… he… no!" With great effort Levy collected herself and attempted to speak slower and more intelligibly. "I apologize, I became overexcited when you mentioned that you knew Metallicana. I have a friend who will appreciate any information about him. His name is Gajeel, he is a Dragon Slayer, Metallicana's adopted son."

"Gajeel? Redfox boy? You knew him?" Man's voice and face expression were equally incredulous, eyes so intent that their color seemed darker. "But he is… how such girl as you can be friends with someone like him?"

Levy's turn to be taken aback.

"What do you mean?" She asked timidly.

Man sighed heavily and explained with palpable sadness in his voice.

"You are kind and caring one. And he…last I heard he didn't turn out good. Merciless fiend, brutal heartless monster."

"No!" Levy exclaimed so fast and with such eagerness in her voice that something other than perplexity appeared in man's eyes and he focused his full attention on girl's agitating speech at the same time watching her intently, trying to read her soul.

Levy, unaware of his searching gaze, began to explain hastily, desperate to make him understand. Thought of Metallicana's friend thinking about Gajeel badly, was unbearable for her.

"Yes, Gajeel was… different when we first met." She didn't intend to hide the truth about his past actions, because, namely, the amount of effort he put in to change was the reason why she started to admire him. "He committed mistakes and made wrong decisions, it's true, but it was in the past. After Metallicana's disappearance he was lonely, confused and he was still so young with nobody to guide him… and he choose wrong path. But he managed to leave this behind, to atone and to change. He is part of our Guild now, Fairy Tail, he joined soon after we met, 2 years ago. And since that he helped all of us, fought for the Guild, he protected me and saved my life several times. He is great, so strong, loyal, brave and he is kind too. Gajeel is amazing, he…" Levy looked at man and at last noticed peculiar expression, which now was draw over his face, clearly indicating that he got much more from her narrative that she intended to convey. Levy blushed again, glad that her new skin was still on, and added more quietly "I am sure if Metallicana would have seen him now, would be proud of him."

"Looks like he would, yes." man agreed. "I definitely glad to hear it. And now I have one more reason to rejoice over my choice to pass you Iron Skin. It's a good match to his scales, you agree, Levy?"

"Ehh…" She was too embarrassed to answer, but the male spared her, adding something what made her heart skip.

"Thank you for telling me this, you set my heart at ease. Gajeel was oldest of the future Slayers, strongest physically and able to learn fast, capable kid, very promising. His only flaw was his short wild temper, Metallicana tried to correct it, but so happened, he hadn't enough time. Left alone, prone to violence, no wonder he let the worst of his qualities took over him. However, as I see being among good people and true friends helped to bring better parts. I got it right?"

"Yes." Levy nodded shyly, trying not to embarrass herself more. "He is good person, really. Not very open and friendly type, but he has a big heart. He just didn't want to show it."

The man smiled again, but let her to drop the topic. Her words and feelings hidden in them, so obvious and eloquent, convinced him and for the first time in decade he felt easy and happy. Levy meantime imagined little Gajeel already with his trademark frown and piercings and let her curiosity took the better of her.

"How was he as a kid?"

"Stubborn. Persistent. Resolute." Man snorted. "And a fighter. When they weren't training and studying their magic, he with Igneel's brat were always in a fight."

"So Natsu was there too?" Seeing man's surprised gaze, Levy added "Natsu is in our Guild too. And Wendy as well."

"Really? That's good that they are together again. Yeah, they fought endlessly until both were drained, unable to move, two most stubborn kids I ever saw. And destructive too, especially after Natsu mastered his fire breath attack."

Levy giggled. "You know that didn't change. Natsu actually is quite famous for his careless destructive attitude. And when he fights with Gajeel, and it happens almost daily, except for one of them in the mission, it's quite a performance, even if it's a friendly brawls now." Then she asked timidly "Why did Metallicana and other dragons leave? Gajeel thinks that Metallicana abandoned him, but he doesn't understand why."

The man shook his head.

"It was a necessity, very urgent one. I can't tell you why. It's not the time. But you can assure him and others Slayers that there was no other choice. Metallicana loved him, as much as Igneel loved Natsu and Grandeeney Wendy. He would stayed, if he could."

He reached for his coat and ducked into one of the inside pockets, pulling out a photograph, and passed it to Levy.

"Here, give it to him, it's the only one I have, but I think he needs it more."

Levy looked and felt tears collected in her eyes. She carefully placed the photo inside her Dragon's book, like a treasure it was.

"Please, come to Fairy Tail! When your wounds will heal and you will be able to travel comfortably, I mean. Please! Gajeel probably doesn't remember you, but he will be glad to talk with someone who knew Metallicana."

He shook his head again, apologetically. "Not now, but I'll visit one day, you have my word."

Script Mage tried to hide disappointment, but seems the man already was able to see through her polite facade, because he added with a knowing smile "And to make up for this I'll tell you all I can to recount about Metallicana. Where should I start?"


	16. Task 7: learn to be happy (Part 2)

**Task 7: learn to forgive and be happy (Part 2)**

* * *

Levy's eyes were locked on the sky but she didn't see beautifully starred darkness. She was mentally far away, in other dimension, where it was possible to meet a huge scary beast in the street only to discover few minutes later that it wasn't the beast at all but intelligent kind creature with whom you can converse freely and even became good acquaintance and friends. Of course, not all of these gigantic creatures were friendly toward humans, and that's how a war eventually began, but still once it was possible to live side by side with dragons, watch them, learn from them… it was a gift to the humankind, the gift people irrevocably lost.

Dragons were gone, well, maybe, several remained, lurking somewhere, plotting dark schemes like Acnologia did… The girl shuddered involuntary, she didn't want to meet this one ever again, but at the same time she can't suppress sadness and the perception of big loss when she thought how things could turn if dragons still lived among them.

If that happened, if dragons still were around Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy would have their parents, never experiencing abandonment and loneliness, which plagued them even in their family-kind Guild, people could obtain more wisdom, wizards reach higher levels of magic – dragons were wise, extremely powerful and didn't refuse to share their precious knowledge and skills…

And Gajeel… if Metalicana was still around Gajeel wouldn't have to go through all hardships he had endured before joining Fairy Tail. Levy pulled out photo from her book and tenderly caressed with her fingertips a small happily laughing face already marked with few studs. She never saw him laughing this way with such a carefree content expression, openly enjoying his time, it was difficult even to believe that he was like this one day. She smiled and put the picture back, returning the book to the bag. It was late, she probably should rest, but she yearned for home and him so much that a long heavy sigh escaped her lips and was caught by the man, who she assumed was deeply asleep.

"Something bothering you, something significant, I can feel it" he softly said, getting up from the armchair he was resting in and coming to her.

They moved outside in the middle of their conversation both for bliss of fresh spring air and not wanting to disturb Stian and his son, who both gone to bed, because it already was past midnight.

"Tell me, Levy, perhaps I can help".

Script mage glanced at him gratefully, she has grown to like him excessively in these few hours she talked with him. He was attentive, sympathetic and very kind. In such form of kindness which feels from the heart, not imposing, but calm, backstage, constantly present, offering support whichever you need one. The same form of kindness Gajeel possess. Of course Iron Slayer was much more reticent, liked to pretend emotionless and cold, but she now knew what he meant by stating that he'll make her big. And near him, even before they became close like several last days, she always can feel it.

"I am ok, Iwon, I really am. It is just… I miss home. I shouldn't be here today, it was some sort of accident" Script Mage told no one what happened to her, she wanted to hide the truth, it still was too painful and delicate matter to share even with truly sympathetic person.

"There is something more than that" the man stated gently "It isn't just home. You miss him".

It wasn't a question and Levy didn't need to say yes. She missed him, much, was anxious and a little scared of the reception she finds at home. But what troubled her most was that he might have thought she had abandoned him just like Metallicana did and such conclusion inevitably gave him pain. She can't bear even to think about it!

"We had to meet today" she quietly admitted. "And I couldn't come. He probably thinks that I didn't want to see him, that I…"

Large warm palm petted her check, wiping away tears she didn't feel she shed.

"He'll understand. After all you told me about him today I am positive he will. Don't worry about it. But the point is to get you home as soon as possible, right?"

"Yes, there is a train station in the next town, Stian promised to help me to get there in the morning".

"Maybe I can do it faster." Iwon admitted and Levy immediately looked at him with hopeful eyes. "And without train. How do you react to swift movement with constant rotation? It usually pretty rough too and you have a wounded arm". He looked at her with concern.

Levy felt her whole soul was illuminated with hope. Does she really have a chance to return home tonight?

"I'll handle it, I am sure I'll do. Oh, Iwon, I don't know how to thank you. It's just… I so glad that I met you and I only wish you can come with me".

"I'll certainly come to see you both one day. I have a good reason to do that." Iwon smiled, winking at her. "Now, let's go, we have to move a little from house, I need a clear space. Listen, Levy, it will be fast, but you'll still feel it fully, I am afraid. Brace herself, stay collected the whole time because landing is the hardest part of all and it isn't possible to calculate when it takes place. You sure you want it?"

The girl nodded determinedly, firmly gripping her bag and pressing it to her chest. No matter how hard it will be, she won't drop it!

"Don't worry, I'll tell Stian that I sent you back and help to prepare for your return. You ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then goodbye for now. Take care of yourself and look after him. I ask this on behalf of my old friend." He looked at her for several long moments, silver eyes shining softly. "I will look forward to see you again, Levy".

Levy saw he took a steady stance, opened his mouth and began to consume air. Then his chest widened and he let out enormously powerful exhale. The air caught her, lifted up and carried away, whirling violently all the way. She wanted to wave to him, to deliver her thanks again, but couldn't open either her mouth or her eyes. Some time later, she can't tell how long it was, she flopped down harshly on the hard surface. When the nausea and dizziness subsided a little she managed to open her eyes and they instantly filled with tears. It worked, she was in Magnolia, in its eastern outskirt, the part Gajeel lived.

* * *

"I was fucking piece of shit almost all my life. I lived like shit, I behaved like shit, shit was my life! Most of the crap I did were orders from Jose, some my own decision. Yeah, I enjoyed it that time, it was my version of enjoyment, cause I fucking didn't know that other ones even existed. I never thought that things could be otherwise, that I can be different, can have a different life, befriend someone, be nice... until she came. Not Makarov, this crazy Guild or even Lily, it was she, who broke through my darkness and showed me the light. She… she's speck of light… so incredible and bright. And I… every time I see my hands I relive that fucking night. Did I forget? You haven't fucking idea!"

Gajeel's heated words were still thundering through the apartment, the Slayer himself standing agitated in the middle of the room. The atmosphere was heavy and gloom, overfilled with tension and depressed mood of the gathered mages. They all were so absorbed in their dismayed thoughts that no one saw short blue haired girl in the dirty torn dress, without shoes, with a bandaged shoulder, standing in the doorway. Despite her exhausted and not very appealing state, her pale face was smiling and covered in what looked like happy tears. How long she was standing here, listening to Gajeel's words? If her smile was saying the truth she heard enough.

Still undetected by company in the room she crossed the threshold and with strained sob launched herself on still tied black haired man, who stared absentmindedly into his private hell, oblivious to the real world, and embraced him tightly with her weak scratched arms, burying herself in his chest as far as was physically possible. Then Lucy's shriek rang out and Celestial Wizard run to them, embracing both Levy's and Gajeel's bodies, Lily on her tracks. And, of course, Natsu had to join in, successfully sending all of them to the floor. Only after hitting his worn carpet, Gajeel was able to grasp that four bodies now were prostrated over him and one of them had this wonderful most welcome scent in the earth. Doubting his own sanity, he carefully lowered his head and was greeted by mop of wavy azure hair.

"L-Levy?"

The mop stirred and he saw two bottomless brown ponds of eyes, shining with the light only his Shorty had.

"Levy!"


	17. Task 7: learn to be happy (Part 3)

**Task 7: learn to forgive and be happy (Part 3)**

* * *

She is sitting here, she really is here, on his couch, smiling cheerfully while retelling events of this horrible day. Bags under her eyes, her beautiful delicate skin is pale, bruised and marked by multiple scratches, she is exhausted and her wounded shoulder clearly gives her pain, but she looks happy and her smile is the same. Seeing it made his heart race. Seeing her here, alive, in comparatively good shape, made him feel like he is going to explode, the power of relief and joy too big for his chest. He doesn't know what to do, how to express what he feels and, maybe, he shouldn't express it at all? Maybe, when her first natural reaction of being home and safe will fade, she would be angry that she had to endure it alone and... disappointed in him?

But for now all seems so unbelievably good.

She is here, he can see and hear her again, he even can touch if he'll allow himself to come close. But just now he can't or he'll explode. So he keeps his distance, few steps from the couch, silent, when others are gathered together, engaged in animated talk, just looking, not daring to do something more. As usual she accepts his withdrawn behavior without questions or offenses and the rest of the company is too busy to notice his wordless confused self.

Levy's attention is divided equally between them all (minus Jet who slipped away while they were a happy heap on the floor), but her eyes are frequently meeting his, expression tender with an offer of timid apology in them. And he is glad that she is completely engrossed by her friends. Lily, in his small form, at her lap, Lucy on the right, holding and lightly caressing her injured arm, Natsu on the left (and overexcited moron already scorched all area under his ass and even didn't notice it!), all of them are talking, asking, wondering, wow-ing without breaks. And he isn't even jealous or annoyed, as he certainly would have been at any other time, no, he is fine with it, because each look intensified difficulties Gajeel had with controlling his hands, they etched to grab her, engulf and not release till he stops to breath. This scared him. And emboldened. And made him felt like iron's jelly (whatever the hell it can be). And scared again.

"You are incredible, Levy!" Lucy's voice is full of admiration.

"I just tried to do my best, Lu," Levy answered. "I thought about you, how easily you would handle such situation, you take dangerous jobs all the time, it supported me and gave me strength. You helped me." Her words were directed to Celestial Mage, but eyes flicked to Gajeel's again, grateful, shining, message clear in them, and he felt even more jelly like. Oh, fuck.

"I think this too, you was great! You beat him!" Natsu intruded. "And saved the others, and found the way home!" '_Yeah, he's right, you are amazing, Shorty_.'

"Really, guys, all of you did much more impressive things!" '_No. Not me.'_

"You are so strong!" '_Not even close._'

"I always admired you!" '_I never had someone to admire till I meet you_.'

"It's being with you, one of you that gave me strength and will to fight him". '_I am so grateful to have you in my life!_'

"You are my family!" '_I know I have no right but I wish you were mine_.'

"I am so happy to be home, with you again!" '_And me. So much_!'

Although he didn't pronounce it aloud, he still felt embarrassed and had an urge to hide. Fortunately, Natsu spared him. He produced an enormous yawn and Gajeel suddenly remembered how damn late it probably was and Levy was not resting, panicked, got up abruptly and interrupted renewed conversation in typically charming Gajeel's way.

"Enough of these shitty talks. Time to rest. Salamander, get the fuck out, girls can stay."

"What?" Natsu jumped from the couch. "Why should I… You want a fight, metal ass?"

"No fighting, please! Gajeel meant that we'll gladly accommodate all of you in our house for this night." Lily meddled. "Right, Gajeel?"

Said man crossly turned to his Exceed.

"The fuc..."

"Gajeel!" Lily emphasized, pointedly raising his voice.

"Grrr, right, Salamander can stay too." Iron Slayer growled through his teeth. "But only cause it so fucking late. Ok, girls will take my bed. We'll sleep here." He gestured to the floor.

"But why should we sleep here, if we all can take the bed?" Natsu eagerly exclaimed, forcing Lucy to slap her face dramatically, Levy to turn slightly red and Gajeel and Lily to drop their jaws.

"Yeah, all together, it will be fun! Lily can sleep with us too!"

"No, we won't!" Black haired man pierced a pink haired one with a murderous gaze. "Don't even think about it!"

"But why? I saw the thing, it's huge, plenty of space, much more than in Lucy's. We'll all easily fit! You want it too, Luce, right? We sleep in your bed together all the time, why not to sleep with Gajeel and Levy?"

"Ehhh..."

"I said, we won't, moron!" Gajeel barked, rescuing Lucy from equally fiddly and fruitless explanation. Then, sensing that clueless pyromaniac was far from satisfied which may result in him trying to sneak to the bed at night, which definitely won't end well, Iron Dragon Slayer attempted other approach: "Levy is injured and tired, she needs rest. It means good sleep. And Bunny Girl can comfort her, so she will be there too. And I, you and Lily will sleep HERE! You understand? If you'll bother Shorty or won't let her rest I'll rip your head!"

"Why would I bother her? Just sleeping..."

"Natsu!" Lucy smacked him. "Gajeel's arrangements are good, don't argue. Stay here. And, just for the record, I prefer to sleep in my bed alone!"

"No, you don't, Luce! You cuddle me at night. And smile. And moan too! As if it feels good. And..."

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't do that!"

"You do!"

"I DON'T!"

"YOU DO!"

"NATSU!"

"Lu-chan..."

"I SAID I DON'T!"

"Salamander!"

"You do, Luce. Almost each night!"

"Shut up!"

"SILENCE!"

Iron bar grown swiftly in the middle of the room where red-faced blonde mage was arguing with her widely smiling teammate. Both startled and fell silent.

"Good! First thing - you two will continue to discuss this shit as far from my home as possible, got it? Second – we all are going to sleep. Now! Bunny girl and Shorty come with me. Lily, watch this jerk. If he'll try to follow, kill him!"

"Hey!"

"I said silence, Salamander. You know meaning of this word, do you?"

"I swear, metal can..."

"Guys, please, don't fight." This time Levy stepped between them. "I really tired and sleepy, I will appreciate some rest. Gajeel," she timidly took Iron Slayer's hand, "show us the way".

He instinctively tightened the grip and silently lead her to his bedroom, Lucy closely behind. When they had arrived several seconds later, Celestial Mage got inside, but Levy stayed, still holding his hand.

"Gajeel," Script Mage turned to him and gingerly picked his other hand. "I heard what you said about that night. And I want you to stop blaming yourself. It... Please, let me say, don't interrupt."

He shut his mouth again and averted his head, but one small hand released his and laid on his check, softly urging his face to turn back.

"I want you to stop blaming yourself." She repeated. "Not because I long ago forgave you. Yes, long ago, actually couple of weeks after you joined the Guild." She confirmed, seeing disbelief in his eyes. "I won't say that it was the easiest time for me and that I forgot or conquer my fear so promptly too, no, it took me some time. But then so many good, wonderful, incredible events happened which were connected with you... that now… even if I would have power to go back, I wouldn't change that night. I agree to relive it again, if it was the cost to know you".

"Whaaat?"

'_What the…_ _How can she say that?_'

"Gajeel," he is defenseless under these big caring eyes "Don't you understand, it was that night that eventually lead you to Fairy Tail, made you part of our family, allowed to meet Lily and let us be close as we now are? If that night didn't happen, all the rest wouldn't too. If Jose gave this order to someone else or you would disobeyed or picked other people to deliver the "message", you still could join Fairy Tail and maybe even did one day, but it would be different, Jet and Droy would have no reason to confront you, Laxus wouldn't attack and probably everything else wouldn't have happened at all. Tenrou, our friendship… last night. These things are too precious to me." Her palm is still on his check, caressing it feather lightly with fingertips. And to this point he is utterly speechless. How it is possible that she managed not only forgive him but found good in such horrible events?

"It was that night that gave you possibility to change, me - one of the dearest and most important persons in my life. That's why I want you to stop blaming yourself. And I have one more reason."

She raised on tip-tops, soft lips tenderly touched his. He closed his eyes and nearly fell, when she added in gentle whisper:

"I love you, Gajeel."

Another moment of tender caress and her lips and hands withdrawn, the door creaked, he was left in the hall alone, but it feels like her warmth remained, surrounded him then seeped inside. Ghosts of his past, mistakes, insecurities retreated, unable to overcome this warmth. It feels good, probably the best sensation he experienced in life. Again from her. Another remainder of unforgivable mistake he made that night. But this time the thought didn't brought familiar bitter taste, her warmth painted everything in other, brighter light. He felt...glad. Glad that he lost to Salamander, accepted Makarov's offer, got over contempt and hatred he initially felt for this Guild. If all this didn't happened, if he still was in Phantom…not knowing how it to be... NO! This was really scary thought.

When he at last opened his eyes the door to his bedroom was shut, the house silent, only his heart hammered in his chest. He mechanically returned to the sitting room, laid on the floor near soundly sleeping Salamander, staring at the ceiling still in stunned state. Few minutes later or maybe more, he wasn't able to determine, he silently got up and went back to his room, opened the door, came inside and approached the bed where Levy was already sleeping. Lucy was awake, but she said nothing just smiled when he climbed into the bed and gently scooped Script Mage into his arms, enwrapped her like a blanket and closed his eyes again blissfully. The last thing that Lucy heard on her way out of the room was a muffled rumble of Iron Dragon Slayer's voice, when he mumbled "I love you too" into her friend's messy blue hair.


	18. Task 8: turning the page (Part 1)

**Task 8: turning the page (Part 1)**

* * *

Her pillow was moving slightly – up and down, up and down – methodically smooth movements, like a calming parental lulling, they refused to let her wake up. She snuggled and her blanket responded wrapping her up more closely. Warm. Comfy. Nice. Levy definitely liked this bed, it was attentive and cozy, and smelled just as she adored. She had wanted to change her position a little, and bed reacted instantly, shifting under her. Script Mage hummed contently, snuggled again, fully intend to dip again into her pleasant dreams, but felt as something warm tenderly touched her forehead. This intrigued her and she half opened one eye to see sharp chin, the middle of which was decorated with 2 round metal studs, wide chest on which she was laying and big scarred arm occupied right now with caressing her blue traces. She closed her eye again, happy to the brim. And, yes, she definitely liked this "bed", it was the best in the world.

Something banged loudly, she didn't move an inch, feeling perfectly safe and content, but Natsu's voice behind her back tore her out of this pleasant atmosphere.

"Hey, what's up, Metal Ass? Why are you here all cozy-chvozy in bed, when Lucy and I slept on the floor?"

"Natsu, leave them alone! I said it's fine, I slept well and feel great. And you can sleep anywhere, even on the rocks and actually did it hundreds of times! We both are good, everything is fine! Don't bother them!" Lucy's reprimand came.

Natsu's indignant snort was an eloquent declaration what he thought about his teammate reasoning.

"No, Luce, it's not! He purposely deceived us! It's unfriendly and mean, he needs a lesson to learn and I gl…. eepffff..."

Last exclamation was a result of an unexpected flight, which Natsu was forced to begin after collision with Gajeel's metal bar.

"Get lost, Salamander!" The later barked, then added in a softer voice "Sorry, Bunny Girl, I'll make it up for you somehow, I promise".

"No problem!" Lucy cheerfully cooed, closing bedroom's door again. "Just take care of Levy!"

Her voice tailed off and Levy tried to get up, a little embarrassed by the position in which her blond friend and Fire Dragon Slayer saw her. But her 'pillow and blanket' apparently had other plans, sowing no intentions to release her from their embrace.

"Gajeel..."

"Shhh, Loudmouth is gone. Sleep!"

Levy smiled into his chest, then deviated a little to be able to see his face. "I had a good sleep, Gajeel. We probably should get up. Although," she added shyly "I don't mind to stay like this for a while".

"For a while, huh?" Iron Slayer lightly bit the tip of her nose, then rearranged his arms to snug her even more into his body. "Sorry, Short Stuff, no 'a while' for you. You are stuck. I don't plan to let you out from here ever".

Levy giggled, trying to wiggle out of his arms playfully and laughed happily when her Dragon growled and tightened his arms more.

"Gageel!" she cooed through her giggles.

"Nope! Dragon hoard. End of discussion".

She wanted to stay like this as long as possible. They didn't speak just laid contentedly in each other arms. But at the same time she wanted to tell him all she found out about Metalicana, to settle peace in his soul he was depraved for so long. And first wish willingly retreated on demand of the more pressing matter. She once again tried to free herself from his embrace.

"There is something I want to tell and show you. Please, Gajeel, it's important. I didn't want to talk about it yesterday, because I wanted you to know first".

"Ok," Gajeel straightened up in bed, releasing her from his hold. Thought that her news mean something bad for him hadn't time to form in his head because Levy took his hand and quietly inquired "Remember, I mentioned the man yesterday, who helped me?"

He took her hand more firmly, just in case, and answered warily '_cause all guys should be wary when their girls unite words 'important' and 'other man' in one sentence, right?'_ "Yeah, you said he did some shit, though I didn't get how, you said he was as good as dead all the fucking time and needed help himself".

"Yes, it's true, he was badly injured, in fever, but he managed to regain consciousness in the middle of the fight and cast enchantment over me, when I needed help the most. I am sure he used his last bits of strength doing this. So kind selfless gesture! And he appeared to be a great man, very powerful and strong. I like him very much."

"Yeah," Gajeel agreed almost inaudibly. Jealousy seized him, but he tried to push it aside and concentrate on less unpleasant things.

"Enchantment? Which one?"

"This one," Levy freed her hand, quietly pronounced "Iron Skin" and Gajeel's normally narrow eyes transformed into 2 plates. Iron Dragon Slayer rarely found himself in need to catch his fallen jaw, but this surely was one of these occasions. For several long moments, he just looked at the girl, dumbstruck, then muttered "what the fuck", stretched his arm and carefully touched her now silver forearm. A rainbow gleam had ran over a metallic surface and his own scales summoned immediately, same glint on them. His whole body reached for her, the urge so strong, that he barely was able to maintain control. Iron Slayer clung to the edge of the bed with a dead grip, crushing metal frame. Thank God, the lower part of his body was still covered with blanket!

"Remmmove, Llevy, remmmmove it" He groaned through clenched teeth.

Levy complied instantly and watched, afflicted and worried, how his own armor slowly disappeared from his skin, breathing calmed and tight muscles relaxed. Gajeel cautiously let go off bed's frame, leaving there two dents with deep cracks. He raised his head slowly, ashamed, confused, wanting an explanation, but not knowing how to explain his part. After several silent minutes Levy gathered courage to say:

"I am sorry. I didn't think you would dislike it so much. I should have asked. Sorry".

"No!" Gajeel at once forgot all his confusing emotions, picked her up and placed on his lap, blanket still on, although problem disappeared for now. "No, you did nothing wrong. This thing, whatever it fucking was, looked great on you. It's me. My magic… it sensed something when I had touched you and reacted to it. I think... somehow my dragon's part recognized it… you... as… my... mate and tried to… to…shit… to use my body to…fff... to fulfill mating".

"Oh..." Levy didn't know what to say. And more disturbingly, disappointment certainly was here, among dozens of different emotions she felt right now. And the cause of this disappointment made her ashamed of herself.

"L...Levy, don't be scared, I won't force you to anything. I didn't expect, it was so sudden. It was… but I… I don't want you to be afraid of me..."

Gajeel's worried voice interrupted her thoughts. Script Mage smiled brightly, wiping away her tears, and embraced him, burying her face in his neck.

"I am not afraid, Gajeel. How can I, you are the person near whom I felt most secure. Yes, you are." She giggled, once again seeing his round eyes. "It's just… I never think it can affect you somehow or other. Iwon didn't say anything, most likely he didn't know too. But still probably, I should tell you first, warn you. I am sorry."

"Iwon?"

"It's man's name. After he regain consciousness, he said that he had gifted me this skill permanently. He himself got it from a friend. And the name of this friend was..." She took his hands again "Metalicana".

"What?"

"Iwon knew you as a kid. In fact, he was the one who brought you to Metalicana. They were friends for a long time, close ones and when several dragons decided to adopt human children to rise and teach, Iwon proposed to find a child for Metalicana. He didn't tell me how or where he met you, but maybe he'll tell you himself. He promised to visit Fairy Tail one day to talk to you".

She made a pause, supportingly squeezing Slayer's hands then produced a picture and gently placed it at his palms.

"He gave me this".

Dragon Slayer looked at picture and felt how tears began to gather treacherously in his eyes. The photo showed big gracious dragon, whose body was covered in large metal plates, laying, relaxed, on a grass and black haired boy, as tall as a dragon's head, which he was embracing fearlessly, laughing happily in a process. Dragon was smiling too and his only one visible narrow red eye was fixed at boy's face with a unmistakable tenderness in it.

"Iwon said Metalicana's, Igneel's and other dragons disappearance was a matter of necessity not a choice. If he hadn't been forced, he would never have left you".

"Yeah," Slayer quietly admitted, his gaze glued to the picture. "I remember these times; it was our second year together. He was so damn huge or maybe I was too fucking small. I used to sleep at one of his folded wings and there still was plenty of space..."

"You have his eyes".

"Yeah..."

"They are beautiful".

Red orbs looked at her "Most people thought them ugly. And scary as hell".

"They are beautiful, Gajeel. So bright, intense and unique. I like them. And you".

"I like you too." He again almost consumed her small form by his much larger one. "And I don't think I can ever repay your for everything you did for me. Maybe, maybe you want or need something I can do? I didn't know much about books and other stuff you like but physically I am capable to do a lot of things. Just tell!"

Levy wanted to reject, but one thought stopped her.

"Actually I have one wish," She picked up picture he laid aside. "One day I wish to see you smile like this, to be this happy". She kissed his cheek, then a slightly mischievous look appeared on her face and she continued "Although occasional help with carrying, storing and rearranging books will be good too. You know I owned tons of them and with your help I can get couple of tons more".

She tried to keep her face features serious but seeing that same mischievous expression invaded his face, failed completely.

"Oh, yeah?" Iron Dragon Slayer cooed with his deep rough voice.

"Yeah! You are so strong. It won't be difficult for you". She was beaming so hard that the air seemed brighter.

"Naturally, it won't." This cocky smile, which she loved so much. "But you see, Shorty, the thing is you won't need any books, cause, as we already established, you'll spend the rest of your life here and be busy. Very busy".

Levy's laughter was muffled by a kiss and she soon forgot herself and everything else in the arms of her all-consuming Dragon Slayer.


	19. Task 8: turning the page (Part 2)

**Task 8: turning the page (part 2)**

* * *

Delicate noise behind the door was heard more distinctly now. Sounded like someone was standing there, probably for some time now, doubting what to do. Whoever it was and whatever insecurities he/she had they were solved somehow, and strong knock accompanied by Lily's voice found its way into the room.

"I beg you pardon, Levy, and sincerely hope that my interruption didn't occur at the most undesirable moment but, unfortunately, I have no alternatives. I postponed it as long as I could" - Suppressed irritation was palpable in Exceed's voice. - "Gajeel, please, get your ass up and bring it here! I am done with entertaining your sanguine guest! If you didn't catch I mean your fellow-Dragon Slayer. I had enough of flames and smoke, I want to enjoy clean air and some tranquility again! Do you hear, Gajeel? Get here this moment! I am not joking!"

Only several seconds managed to pass after half naked, disheveled and growling Iron Slayer left his bedroom, when sudden shiver run through the whole house. Thundering noise followed, which, as Levy deciphered, consisted of the longest string of curses she ever heard. The girl hurried into the sitting room, where, definitely, the epicenter of a new catastrophe was located. But she didn't get here. Lucy run from the door, hurriedly closed it behind herself, grabbed Levy's hand and dragged her away.

"Lu-chan..." - Script Mage tried to protest.

"Levy, quickly, create some shield!" Lucy interrupted her. "They are about..."

What Gajeel and Natsu (who else can it be) were about to do Levy never found out. The whole house shook again, then rose in the air and shattered into pieces. Script Mage summoned her Iron Skin, managed to embrace Lucy only to land on the soft fur of Lily's broad chest, whose wide opened arms and calm elaborate movements confirmed the assumption that he came here purposely to help them.

Exceed had stared at her silver body with round eyes for a few moments then gently placed both girls to the ground more or less free of debris, and hissed:

"Levy and Lucy, I am glad you aren't hurt. And before I'll go and kill these two idiots, I have an honor to pass your Shagotte's invitation to attend the Ball. The Queen would be glad to met both of you! I am not sure if your cavaliers will be in shape to accompany you, so, please, accept my apologies beforehand. In case they won't survive,... and they surely won't!" He added fiercely "I'll escort you personally. Now, excuse me!"

With that black cat gave vent to his irritation and dove into the ruins, leaving the girls alone: Levy still in her armor, Lucy bewildered and gaping.

"What...what's this?" Celestial Mage extended her hand and slightly touched Levy's. Shining surface didn't react.

"It's an enhancement, very ancient, a gift the man, who was with me at Vulkan's den, I told about him yesterday, granted me. Without it, most likely, I wouldn't have survived. It's similar to Gajeel's scales in its physical properties, and I can use it along with my own magic". Levy shyly answered. "Thanks to it now I can be actually useful in fights. I can fight alongside you, Erza, Gajeel and others. It makes me so happy, Lu-chan!"

By the time Levy finished her answer Lucy had already hugged her.

"It so, so great, Levy! It looks magnificent on you and standing next to Gajeel, when he will have his scales on, oh, I want to see it! And I want to write about it – everything about your adventure – it will be wonderful story and..." Blond Mage made a meaningful pause, "There probably will be a happy love ending, am I right?"

Levy, whose skin already was free from silver armor, turned red.

"Lu..."

Lucy jumped excitedly: "Yes, I am right! Oh, that's fantastic, I am so happy for you!"

Celestial Wizard did several dancing steps, then stopped, turning to the other girl with curiosity.

"Mind if I'll ask why among all men you choose him, Levy? Why Gajeel? You two are so alike, in everything… don't think I disapprove or anything, just wonder – why?"

Levy smiled tenderly "I don't know, Lu-chan, really. I have asked myself this question many times. When I at last understood that my feeling isn't just compassion or friendship or interest, I tried to find an answer, dissuade myself, even tried to get rid of it, but couldn't do either. Then I started to watch him closely and I noticed that behind all these rudeness and cockiness he hides a big heart. His real personality is very different from his facade. Perhaps I felt it subconsciously before I actually acknowledged it. And, besides," Bluehaired Mage's cheeks again turned a little red, "he looks really good. I am fascinated by his eyes and his black mane is gorgeous and..."

"And, I suppose, you like his studs too, right?"

"Yes, I do." Levy admitted, embarrassed, "Do you think it's strange?"

"No, I think it is just right". Lucy assured her. "It suits him and now, maybe, with your new armor, you would like to have some metal decoration too?"

"No!" Suggestion was so unexpected that Levy even jumped a little. "I mean, maybe, that is, I don't know, I never thought about it!"

"Then do! Something tough and nice at the same time. Several studs in the ears or one in the naval. Or..." Lucy, through they were alone, had lined closer and whispered "you can pierce your nipples. He'll definitely like that!"

"Lucy!"

"What? It's most likely painful and needs time for healing, but looks really cool and must be very appealing for the mage who manipulates metal. Just imagine his reaction when he'll see it".

"Stop that! Stop!"

Levy was brightly red now and the biggest part of her embarrassment was caused by her own imagination. She liked the pictures it created and was mortified by it! Lucy meantime continued:

"Why? You are a couple now. And you admitted you like his, emm, appearance.. Aren't you looking forward to such things?"

"Yes! No! Yes! God, Lu-chan, it is improper to talk so casually about such private matters! You embarrass me!"

Lucy took her friend's hand, her big beautiful eyes looked seriously and solemnly.

"Levy, I have no intention to embarrass you. I just, you know, have no personal experience for now, so I need a first-hand information. For my stories".

Another shock for Scrip Mage. Another invasion of red color.

"Are you planning to write about it?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, my God, Lu-chan, you are joking!"

"I don't! I think it's very interesting genre of literature. You disagree?"

"Ehh..."

"Lucy! Levy! What's is going on here?"

Girl's conversation was interrupted by Erza's commanding voice. They both were shocked to discover Re-equip Mage standing before them, viewing deadly silent remains of Gajeel's house. Was the battle between Dragon Slayers and Exceed over? Then where are all three of them?

"I inquired what is going on here?" - Erza repeated. - "You both look suspicious. Is there something I should know?"

"Erza," Lucy started, when Lily's muffled voice duplicated her, sounding clearer as Exceed's head and shoulders appeared above pile of broken things.

"Erza, pardon my impolite appearance. Although, due to some circumstances, I am unable to greet you properly here, let me assure you that everything is fine. We had an intense sparring session with Gajeel and Natsu. Maybe too intense, but that's expected from such hotheads. So, they are resting now and will be for some time. And we, meantime, can go to the Guild".

"But, Lily..." though Levy knew Exceed couldn't intensionally hurt Gajeel, not mentioning how strong both Slayers were, she still was worried.

Exceed read her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Levy, they will be able to attend the Ball" Pantherlily's unperturbed voice matched his straight face, "And, I am sure, we'll see them in about an hour or maybe a little more. Let's go, I am hungry and probably you'll appreciate some food as well. I wonder what delightful dishes Mirajane prepared for today. Are among them any cakes? Maybe you knew, Erza?"

Of course, Erza knew. She and Lily were engaged in the animated conversation all the way to the Guild. Levy and Lucy walked behind in silence, worried. But after arrival to Fairy Tail, the first thing they saw where two Dragon Slayers, in bruises, sitting on the ground back to back to each other. Lily produced unidentified noise and came inside, Erza followed, not sparing them even single glance, too used to their fierce endless fights. And she needed to reach her dessert as soon as possible. Girls flew to Natsu and Gajeel.

"He owns me a new house!" Gajeel informed Levy when she came closer. Everything under his left eye was black. "With furniture! Two changes of clothes and full stock of iron!"

"What are you talking about, Metal Chump?" Natsu had three big bumps on the head. "It was you fault! And, besides, clothes? You are wearing some beggar's dud all the time!"

"Are you just said I look as a tramp?"

"Of course, you are. Look at yourself, disgusting!"

"You are done, Salamander!"

"Oh, really? I am all fired up!"

"It is the last time you are able to feel it!"

"Ha-ha!"

"That's it! Iron Dragon Slayer Breath Attack!"

"Fire Dragon Slayer Breath Attack!"

"Guys, please, nooooo!"


	20. Task 8: turning the page (Part 3)

**Task 8: turning the page (Part 3)**

* * *

"Gajeel, I need to do it, it's really-really important for me." - There was a slight tiredness in Levy's voice, but it remained gentle anyway and she kept smiling trying to persuade her incredibly stubborn Dragon Slayer. They were talking about Jet. Levy wanted to go and speak with him, Gajeel outright refused to let her go.

"Why?"

Face unperturbed as a stone nevermind that he asked this same question 4 times in last half hour.

"Because I don't want to end our friendship like that. Please, Gajeel" - Scrip Mage took his large hand in hers. - "I know it's difficult for you to understand, but we were friends almost all my life. I don't remember much before Fairy Tail, I was too young, when Master let me join, and Jet was one of the firsts, who helped me to find home here. We learned together, played together, helped each other to master our magic, shared adventures of first missions, then established our team. I have thousands good memories connected with him. He is dear to me. Like a brother. And it's hurts me to think all this can be thrown away and stay as it now is".

Gajeel created unidentified sound, more indignant than angry this time. Levy took it as a good sign.

"I know, I know, it was very wrong of him," She embraced Black-haired Mage, knowing too well this way it would be more difficult for Gajeel to say no. "But we all make mistakes from time to time. He just let his emotions get out of control. This can happen to anyone, you know".

Oh, Gajeel knew, knew very well, so Levy hastened to direct his attention to another topic.

"You can go with me, stay close all the time, this way you won't worry that anything will happen. I am sure he is upset and wants to talk too, but doesn't come because he is scared of you".

"And he is fucking right, cause if he…"

"With you nearby he can do nothing, don't pretend you didn't know that" - Levy whispered kissing his jaw softly. She won this "battle" and she was really happy about it.

"Hmm," - Dragon Slayer muttered again. "Lissen, Shorty, I understand this is important for you. But this jerk… sorry… this mor...fuck! I am not a patient guy and if he'll try to pull something I am not sure I will be able to control myself".

"I know." She petted his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, I am sure everything will be fine. Maybe we will bring Lily too? What do you think?"

"No, let damn Cat prepare for his fucking Ball in peace. He is getting on my nerves, constantly checking and re-checking every single detail. Besides, not many noticed it, but Lily, by nature, is just like me, just more restrained. He can't stand this jerk too. I know that. Sorry again, but, fuck, this guy is jerk, huge dumb jerk even more than Salamander!"

"Who even more than me, Metal Head? In what? Are you describing how strong I am?" Natsu, Lucy, Happy and the mountain of boxes appeared from the corner.

"Dream on, Salamander! Strong! Phh, you ..."

But Script Mage squeezed his fingers at the same time addressing Lucy excitedly:

"What is it, Lu-chan? Are these our dresses?"

Lucy, by her own wish, was responsible for ball outfits and spent all morning with Virgo inventing and preparing them.

"Yes!" Celestial Wizard announced on the whole street. "8 different ones! So fashionable and chic! All in elegant colors and perfect for dancing. And Virgo promised to create more if we won't find anything fitting fully. Let's go try on! I am literally dying from impatience!"

"Oh, I would like to, but we..."

Levy hesitated, torn between the desire to try outfit for her very first Ball and strong necessity to reconcile with one of her most dear friends. While gears in her brain were moving, Gajeel deprived her of the need to choose.

"Great, Bunny Girl! The more the better! Let's go fitting! I wanna see!"

And Iron Slayer, with unusual for such occasion emotion, almost dragged his tiny girlfriend toward the Guildhall, she speechlessly obeyed.

"See!" Lucy grabbed her part of boxes, threw angry glance at Natsu and hurried after GaLe. "That's how man should react! That's the attitude!You need to take several lessons from Gajeel how to behave with a girl!"

"What?" Agile Fire Slayer froze in extreme amazement. "It is Metal Head, Luce. Metal Head! He is dull and rude!"

Natsu was all indignation.

Lucy stood her ground.

"Correction – he was dull and rude. Just now I saw other attitude. Greatly improved one. And you," - she again looked disapprovingly at her teammate - "need to improve your manners too."

"Luce!"

"There is not enough time before the Ball, but I'll ask him to work with you!"

"LUCE!"

"And maybe in time you can become as courteous as him!"

"COURTEOUS AS HIM?"

Flames were dancing above Natsu's head and arms now.

"I'll show you courteous METAL ASS!"

And Fire Dragon Slayer attempted to catch up his guildmate, but was smacked hard right on the vertex. Lucy looked like she somehow possessed Makarov's magic and Erza's irritated mode – very unsettling combination even for Natsu.

"I said – not now. Now is fitting time. Don't you dare to burn my dresses. Don't you dare, Natsu! I'll kill you!"

And Lucy, all fired up, hurried to the Guild. Natsu, at the safe distance, followed. Her clothes were sacred things – this piece of knowledge he mastered long ago. Destroying them, even unintentionally, was a suicide. All his Dragon magic can't save him from her wrath.

"Luuuuuccce," - 2 hours later Natsu was so bored that his lower jaw refused to interlock with his upper one. Happy long ago was buried somewhere under thick layer of clothes. Lily, shoving up in the beginning, wisely choose to escape the moment Virgo arrived with third supply. 8 dresses? You wish! There were probably several hundreds of them. Long and elegant ones, bouffant, with transparent parts, sparkles, plume, jewelry, in all imaginable colors… god, why women want to wear all this? Why create such complications? Luce looks all right in her usual skirt. And Levy in her orange dress is ok too. By the way, why Metal Head is so composed? Not a single complain all this time. So strange!

"Hey," Natsu bent down to him "It's boring. Don't you want to be somewhere else?"

"No, I am good".

Calm voice, not a single indication of tiredness or irritation. Suspiciously.

"You are good? We are sitting here for 2 hours, no fight, no food, no fun and you are good? Are you alive?"

"I am".

The pink-haired man silently looked at him for several seconds, then exclaimed all of sudden:

"Metal junk!"

No answer.

"Rusty metal junk!"

No answer.

"Rusty stinky metal junk!"

No answer.

"You mocking me!" -Natsu felt familiar heat started to accumulate in his chest. - "You, rusty…."

"Add 'dumb' and it will be the the dumbest insult I ever heard. You really suck in this, you know?"

Gajeel's lips were twisted with his usual one-sided smirk. Natsu was too consumed by suspicions to let provocation distract him.

"You behave strange! Why you behave so strange, Metal Head?"

"Levy wants to talk with Jet".

"What?"

One Slayer looked at the other like there wasn't any connection. '_Clueless boob_.'

Gajeel patiently repeated:

"Levy wants to talk with Jet".

"Levy always talks with Jet. Whats wrong with it?" Natsu inquired perplexedly.

'_Ehhhhhh?_'

No one ever saw such expression of complete bewilderment on Gajeel's face.

"You already forgot?"

"About what?"

'_This guy is incredible._ _Is there any brain inside his skull?_'

"Levy and Jet. What he did!"

"What he did?"

"Fuck, you hopeless, Salamander. He kidnapped her! The day before yesterday! How it's possible you already forgot?"

"Ah, that. All ended well, why are you still musing over it?"

Previous look of bewilderment was beaten.

"Why? He kidnapped her, cheated, she was hurt, almost died and you fucking asking why?"

"Yeah, why? Besides are you yourself never did something similar to her, huh?"  
Natsu's tone and gaze were not accusing, he was just voicing his thoughts, but Gajeel's guilt returned with crashing force.

"No! It was...I didn't...I..."

"You did. And to Luce too. They both forgave you. Whole Guild did! Why can't you do the same for Jet?"

"…"

"Natsuuuu! Natsuuu, Lucy's clothes are eating me. Save me! There is no escape. Help, Natsu!" Happy's voice reached them.

"I am going, Happy!" Natsu instantly was on his feet. "And you!" - this was directed to Gajeel, "Stay here. You still didn't tell me why you behave so strange!"

'_Idiot_' - Iron Slayer muttered under his breath, but he can't deny that there was some truth in Salamander's words. He raised his eyes to Levy, who stood among the colorful sea with a pleading face, Bunny Girl tried to pull another dress on her. Yeah, Jet was a jerk, undeniably number 1 in Gajeel's personal dislike list, but Shorty deserves to have all she wants and if she wants to reconcile with Jerk, fine. He just will watch her more closely and be on alert. And if Jerk will attempt something… sinister grin appeared for a moment on Gajeel's face, then he hid it and jumped to the girls.

"We'll take this one!" - He fished out some silver dress from a nearest pile. He couldn't remember how this one looked like, but at least color was nice. "Sorry, Bunny Girl, no more time, we have business to do".

And holding Levy in one hand, the dress – in the other, he rushed out of the Guild.

"Gajeel," - Script Mage timidly asked, - "What business do you mean?" She was glad to be free at last and a little nervous, knowing Gajeel, 'business' may mean something very far from her usual occupation.

Slayer's answer surprised her.

"You said you want to talk with Jer...Jet. We are going to talk with him!"


	21. At the Ball

**At the Ball**

* * *

The whole palace was illuminated brightly. Large garden around the building emitted pleasant tranquility, bustle from the palace didn't reach its quite gravel walks. Here and there elegant streetlights were placed, providing enough lightning to create a sense of security while maintaining sufficient privacy.

Shagotte's new home was beautiful and convenient, all girls found it magnificent. Levy, Lucy, Erza and Wendy, in their cute ball dresses, looked like a charming group of princesses or fairies. Virgo decorated their hair with flowers and made flower bracelets for each girl. They stood together, talking quietly, admiring beauty of the surrounding park. Male slayers, in their fashionable suits, looked uncomfortable and weren't interested in any picturesque. Lily did noticed lovely illumination, but wasn't interested as well. He longed to go inside, hardly restrained his impatience and looked unfriendly to the long line of guests. According to the established tradition, there was a ceremonial at the entrance, which included the presentation of each guest, the personal greeting of the queen, bows, exchange of several polite sentences - these protocol things consumed ungodly amount of time. Lily was impatient. He wanted to be inside, near her.

"Natsu! Stop this instant! We have to wait, there is no other choice" – Lucy tried again to calm down her restless teammate, whose legs and arms lost their ability to stay motionless quarter of hour ago. Both Slayers were bored out of their minds, which resulted in transformation fully in tune with their personalities – Gajeel looked sulky and prone to be as silent and withdrawn as possible, Natsu was jumping repeatedly as if inside him was a spring, which prevented him to stay still.

"Natsu!"

The spring straightened up especially powerful and pink haired man would definitely made some disarray in the line of guest, but Erza's strong hand caught him.

"Well," – Requip mage thoughtfully mentioned. – "As special guests, I believe, we should have some privileges. If I…"

"Yes, Erza, oh, yes, we should! Yeeess!"

This time no one was fast enough to stop Natsu. He jerked ahead, to the entrance, Lily, who was first to recover, throw at red headed knight murderous look and flied after Fire Slayer at his full speed. All the rest followed, but could they overtake him? Of course, not.

When Pantherlily reached the entrance, and it took him about 15 seconds at most, he found smiling Shagotte who stood in front of Natsu, astonishment mixed with curiosity charmingly decorated her lovely face. Her guards and attendants were in speechless shock, the pair of Exceeds, whose turn to express their gratitude came, were frozen with open mouths. Natsu was in the middle of absolutely improper cheerful introduction of himself then of everyone else in their company - the whole gang by this time gathered behind him. Lily was furious. Why, oh why these Slayers can't behave like normal men?

Of course, Shagotte was kind enough to overlook their impudence. They were greeted warmly as honorable guests, invited to come in and enjoy the Ball. Queen smiled to Lily, communicating silently her promise to find him as soon as she would be more or less free from her duties. Lily's mood improved though he still instinctively tried to reach his left at home sword every time his eyes caught the sight of Natsu.

After crossing the threshold, Fairy Tail's mages found themselves the subject of general attention. Exceed's fascination with humans and especially Fire and Iron Dragon Slayers was endless. They followed Fairy Tail's wizards from room to room on distance at first, then, encouraged by girls' kind smiles, became bolder, gathered around mages and started to ask questions, timidly at first, then more and more confidently, inquiring about hundreds of things. All went well until one curious soul asked to demonstrate magic. Not only Natsu and Gajeel but Erza as well were happy to oblige. Luckily, they weren't in a banquet room and only floor suffered few burns and rather deep sword scratches. Makarov probably wouldn't be excited about it, but at least Gajeel chose not to add his metal piece of distraction, settling to transform his arms into different iron tools. Leaving fire breathing Natsu and scary looking Erza, majority of Exceeds encircled Iron Dragon Slayer, entreating him to turn his hands into hundreds of different items. Gajeel patiently agreed and even created several small trifles for presented Exceed kittens. Small ones were overjoyed, delivering their gratitude with shining eyes. Lily's mood reached highest mark, but then a change of activity – dancing - was announced and former commander sunk into anxiety again.

Shagotte asked him, and since he could not say no, he agreed to open it. But it wasn't the action he longed, it was a formal thing, totally deprived from warm gestures and emotions. They even hadn't possibility to look at each other, as the eyes of all assembly were fixed on them. So, after their dance was over, and Erza and Natsu decided to show all their skill, Pantherlily choose to freshen himself up in the garden, tranquility and sweet evening's atmosphere of which helped to calm his nerves. Shagotte found him here and, ignoring all rules, they had their real dance - waltzing silently under dark starry sky, just as they did once many years ago. And, just as that time, they felt young and happy and maybe, just maybe, finally able to find a way to do what they want. What both of them wanted all these long lonely years. Music from the palace hid a few quiet words, which passed between them, but the light in their eyes showed that some part of understanding had been reached.

Returning to the Palace, they discovered a handful of servants, who were protecting the doors to Banquet room and despairingly tried to explain to two hungry Dragon Slayers why no one can come in before the Queen. As some time still remained until the appointed hour for dinner and men claimed that they were dying from hunger Shagotte gave them permission to enjoy a little banquet just for their small company. It proved to be wise decision. Lily knew Gajeel's eating habits and assumed that Natsu's weren't much better, delicate exceed's cutlery did not help. Table, which was served for them, soon turned into a total piggery. Trying to restrain his irritation Lily counted ornaments on the wall, previously checking twice if the door to the room was reliably locked.

They stayed here until the turn of the formal dinner came. Everyone was invited to common table, but Pantherlily instead proposed a walk in the garden. Dragon Slayers didn't understand.

"Food good, Lil. Why should we go somewhere else?" – Gajeel inquired amazedly.

"Because, Gajeel, I can't let my Queen to watch how food is flying around both of you while you are attacking it as this is a last piece of eatables in the world. Surely, I can come up with more nice reason but I hope you'll excuse my plain truth. Your eating behavior is disgusting".

"Phh, Lily, we just enjoy the treat. Don't bother too much about silly things. Happy never does".

Exceed turned to Natsu with suppressed irritation. Comparison with Happy didn't flatter him.

"I am sure he doesn't, but there is some little differences between us. So I suggest we all enjoy fresh air. The park is perfectly organized and kept. It's pleasure to walk there especially in such weather".

"But I still hungry!"

"Salamander! You just swallowed a tone of food!"

"So what? I need more! Also, I want to dance again. It was fun!"

"Salamander!..."

Gajeel hadn't possibility to finish his sentence. Lily, without further reasoning, grabbed Natsu and lifted him into the air.

"I have the perfect solution to this difficulty. I'll take you to the Guild, Natsu, there you'll get as much food, as you want, and you'll be able to enjoy it the way you want".

"Hey!"

"Or you can stay, fulfill my humble request and spent some time in the park. Which course of events do you prefer?"

"Lily, I can toast you!"

"You can try. But not near my Queen, her dinner table and her palace!"

"Lily, Natsu, please!" - Levy interfered. - "Please, let's enjoy this wonderful evening without quarrels. I'll create the biggest fire I can for you, Natsu!" – She proposed.

"And we'll dance" - Lucy added. - "There is plenty of space in the park, we can do this weird dancing you like so much. How's about that?"

"And if you want a fight with my cat you can get it tomorrow, Salamander. He'll beat the shit out of you, gihihi, I'll gladly watch!"

"Met…"

The great flare appeared this moment successfully ending the argument. While Natsu was busy, consuming it, Levy and Gajeel took the opportunity to escape somewhere, Erza and Wendy went to the Banquet hall and Lily flied not far away to watch Fire Dragon Slayer. He continued to do this for the next hour. Then, seeing that after all pirouettes Natsu's energy had sufficiently lessened and he settled down to rest on Lucy's lap, Lily decided to check out another Slayer.

But first he looked into the palace to admire the Queen and lingered a bit there.

It was good that Shagotte choose late spring for her Ball. The ground was warm and thickly covered with grass when Gajeel found himself lying with Levy underneath him in distant part of Exceed's Queen Residence's garden. Kissing intently with one hand covering girl's cheek, other holding her waist and throbbing to move lower. He was trying hard to restrain himself, but with Levy's palms on his back underneath his shirt and with her lips burning his in kisses it was harder to do every minute.

"I apologize," – Lily's voice indistinctly reached them from somewhere near, – "but don't you think this is inappropriate place for such activity, Gajeel?"

Dragon Slayer lifted his face and as dignified and solemnly as he could master answered:

"Lily, go to hell!"

* * *

**A/n** _That's all for main plot, guys. I am very grateful for everyone who read, favorited, followed and lefts comments (special thanks to Mechine). It was a great journey for me. Maybe I'll make a little epilogue, maybe not, haven't decided yet. So until next time. :)_


End file.
